Tari
by Elvnchic9
Summary: COMPLETE! Galadriel sent her away to protect her from a siege on Lorien. She had just discovered her betrothal to an elven prince, whom she knew nothing about. What happens when it's time to go home? LegolasOC DONE!
1. Prolouge

1 Prologue

"Come sister! Father says you must get up quickly!" Arwen said in a distressed voice, shaking her younger sister awake. It was dark outside, and there was no moon amongst the black sky. There was still many hours to go till dawn would creep over the mountains and cast it's light upon the city that was built into the face of the valley. Waterfalls snaked their way around it like ribbons, before falling into the lush green vale of forests below.

Tari groaned and said in a sleepy voice, "Tell him I am indisposed..." Tari pulled her silken covers closer about her lithe form and buried her head against her pillow.

Arwen ripped the covers away from her sister and said in a half yell, "Up! This is of the utmost importance!"

Tari sighed deeply and sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. Arwen was still in her nightgown, with a silver robe pulled loosely over her shoulders. Tari's elder sister had long coal black hair that fell in elegant waves down to her elbows. Arwen had ivory flawless skin, and emerald eyes that would entice even the chaste of men. Tari envied her sister very much, even though she herself looked like an angel, with her perfect complexion, long golden-blonde hair, tall and thin form, and beautiful yet secretive brown eyes. Arwen had a look of worry upon her fair elven face. "What in Valar's name does he want with me this late at night?" Tari asked angrily, staring out of her glass-less window above her bed.

"Get up and dress yourself in riding clothes! Quickly!" she hissed. Arwen tossed her a dress of layered silk-like material in shades of dark blues and greys. Tari stared at her awkwardly, her brows knitted in confusion, but went and changed out of her lilac silk nightdress behind a screen. When she emerged in the riding dress, she was surprised to see her sister holding out a small leather pack and her sword.

"Arwen, what is going-" Tari began to say, but she was quickly hushed by her sister as the pack was thrust into her arms, and her sword was placed at her waist.

"Come!" she said, and took her hand, dragging her to the door.

Arwen led her down the corridor at a fast walk. They reached the courtyard, which was filled with flowers of every color and kind. But the beauty it usually held for Tari, did not intrigue her. She saw her father up ahead, dressed in long dark crimson and gold robes, standing talking to her identical brothers. Elladan had a sword at his side, and a bow across his back. Elrohir was already mounted upon a dark bay steed, clearly ready to go to wherever it was she was going. Both had stern faces like her father, and dark brownish-black hair that fell a little past their shoulders. Short hair was not usually the way of the elves. There were two other magnificent horses standing there as well; saddled and ready to ride.

"Adar!" (Father) Tari exclaimed when she reached them, "What is going on?"

Lord Elrond turned to look at his daughter, noting the anxiousness in her words and eyes. "I have recieved news that Sauron is plotting your death, my daughter. He has sent a small army of orcs to capture you here." His voice was filled with dread and worry. But not so much as his eyes.

Tari couldn't help but let her eyes widen at this. "But why?" she asked, taking a step closer to look into her father's eye for answers. His face, however, remained impassive. Tari's gentle brown eyes were full of questions. 'What does Sauron want with me? I am of no value...' she thought to herself. 'Why will Father not tell me why he is sending me so far away from my home?'

"I am having your brothers take you to Lothlorien to dwell with your grandmother for a short while. Just until the danger has passed." Elrond said quickly, leading her over to a dark grey mare.

"But father-" Tari begins to protest. "I can fight as well as any who dwell here! You know this!"

This was true, for Tari was the most skilled in Imladris with a blade, apart from her father of course. It was unsurprising, seeing as how he had taught his daughter himself.

"Do not argue with me daughter. I am doing this for your safety, not because I want to. I will see you again soon." He said, his stern tone and dark grey eyes making it clear not to debate him any further. To reassure her, he placed a paternal kiss upon her forehead. Tari couldn't help but glare at her father. She sighed and leapt up into the light elvish saddle. Her father handed her the reins. "Be careful, the three of you." He turned back to his sons and said, "Take her through the mountain pass I have told you. It is the safest, and the orcs should not know of it. I have an escort waiting for you at the borders of Lorien." The two nodded in unison. Elladan mounted his dapple-grey stallion with skill. "Let us leave." he said to the other two. Tari nodded with reluctance, before tapping her horse's sides lightly and cantering after the two, who were just passing the stone pillared gates.

Lord Elrond watched his daughter ride away, his stormy grey eyes glazed with tears. His daughter had never left the confines of the Imladris before now. He had never allowed her to roam. "If only she knew..." he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.

Arwen strode to his side, a puzzled look on her face. "Did you never tell her why she has been hunted all her life? Why you never let her leave Imladris's borders?" she asked in a breathy whisper.

Lord Elrond shook his head sadly. "No... I know I should have, but I didn't. I wanted to protect her from all the evil in this world... I should send her across the sea to her mother. At least there she would be safe."

"Sauron would still look for her." Arwen said lamentably, dropping her emerald green gaze to the ground. "Who did you send to meet them at the borders?" she asked.

At this, Elrond smiled, and laughed in an amused way before answering, "Oh, someone special..."

Elrohir, Elladan, and Tari were almost upon her grandmother's borders. They had evaded the orcs easily, and made their way south past the outskirts of the forests of Lothlorien. They stopped to rest only once, and then started out again as the first rays of light shown in the sky. Tari knew that her brothers were very skilled in tracking and hunting, and that they would let no harm come to her. But despite herself, she kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure that she was not being followed. She felt as though something unseen was watching her every move. As the three rode to the crest of a hill, they beheld the great elven realm of Lorien. The trees seemed to glow with an ethereal light, and their green leaves seemed to be brushed lightly with silver. The city was deep within the heart of the woods where the trees seemed to reach to the sky. Those who do not hold favor with the Lady of those woods, would be set in a trance, and wander the never-ending trails forever... A lone rider upon a white horse stood at the borders. "There he is..." Elrohir said, pointing to the figure.

"Who is he?" Tari asked peculiarly, staring at the man who was still very far from them.

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged solemn glances, before smiling. "Don't worry, he isn't going to kill you, dear sister." Elrohir said with his father's amusement.

"Who-is-he?" she asked again, more forcefully. Elrohir ignored her and urged his horse down the hill. Tari rolled her eyes at the bright sky and followed. As they drew level with the man, Tari could distinctly make out his features. It wasn't a man, it was an elf. He was very handsome. He had a perfectly sculpted body, long silver-blonde hair, high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes that seemed to light up as they came to rest upon her. His face seemed to be carved by angels. The elf smiled as they came to a halt. They all dismounted. Tari's brothers went to exchange greetings with the elf.

"Hail, Princes Elrohir and Elladan," the elf said, bowing his head to them. Elladan and Elrohir returned it. He approached Tari with an aphrodisiac smile. He took her hand gently in his and kissed it lightly. It felt as though her hand had been caressed by the silkiest rose petal. "Princess Tariathon, it is a great pleasure to finally meet you." he said in a voice that made her heart flutter. 'Stop it Tari...' she thought to herself angrily. 'You just met the elf, and yet he already makes you feel this way.'

"What might your name be, _heruamin _(my lord), for I have yet to hear it." she asked in a polite a tone as she could muster.

He looked at her oddly, his bright eyes glimmering with puzzlement. "You do not know?" he asked, "Have you never been told of me?"

Elrohir stepped over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Tari, I would like you to meet Prince Legolas of Mirkwood: your betrothed."

Tari felt her jaw fall a few inches. "My what?" she stammered, staring at each of them in turn.

"Your betrothed." Elladan repeated tonelessly.

Tari felt herself shaking with not only shock, but anger too. 'Why was I never told that I had been promised to someone I do not even know!' she thought furiously.

"Tari..." Elrohir began in a consoling tone, sensing his sister's distress.

Tari jerked away from him, her gentle brown eyes aflame with choler. "I cannot believe this... I will not be forced to marry someone I do not even know." she whispered, determinedly keeping herself from shouting. Legolas took a tentative step toward her, reaching out a comforting hand. Tari stepped away from him. "Keep your distance, Prince." she said, her voice layered with venom. Legolas let his hand drop back down to his side, wondering how someone so beautiful could be so cold. He stared into her eyes, and he was surprised to see a deep dislike there. A hatred that she apparently held for him. Yet he knew that it wasn't fully directed at him... It was held for her father, and brothers, and sister for never having told her she was betrothed. She did not utterly loathe him.

A loud shriek rent the air like the crack of a whip. "_Yrchs..._" (Orcs) Elladan whispered with the merest hint of fear in his strong voice. "Come! Tari!" He took her hand and dragged her to her horse. She mounted quickly, just as the others did as well.

"Follow me..." Legolas said, kicking his horse's sides lightly with his booted feet, and plunging into the forest.

The three followed after him, the lurchs hot on their trail. Tari could hear their thunderous footfalls from behind her as she tried to keep up with her brothers. An arrow whizzed past her, hitting a tree with a menacing 'thud'. She urged her horse faster down the trail, panic rising slowly within her. More arrows were shot toward her, two of which struck her horse. It stumbled and fell with a whinny of pain, throwing Tari from the saddle. She hit the ground hard, and rolled to a stop, feeling dazed and weak. Her head pounded painfully, and she felt blood ooze down her forehead. Tari heard Legolas shouting, and her brothers yelling her name. She groped for her sword, but remembered that it was with her horse. Suddenly, something grabbed her roughly by the neck and dragged her upward forcefully. It had rough, callused hands and putrid breath.

It was an orc. "I've caught her!" it shrieked in delight, "Sauron will be pleased! I have our prize!" Tari struggled desperately to get out of his firm grasp, but to no avail. He grabbed her arms and twisted them up behind her back painfully hard. Tari let out an anguished yell as a searing pain shot up her arms. This only made the orcs laugh with pleasure. She felt herself being dragged backward. Tari looked around, and saw Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir running toward her; each had a weapon. Legolas's eyes were no longer gentle, but kindled with ferocity like blue flame. He drew a single arrow, and aimed at the _yrch_ holding her. At the same time, the orc drew a sharp dagger and set it to Tari's throat. She winced slightly as she felt the cool blade cut into her skin, letting her blood begin to flow onto her clothes, staining it crimson.

"Release her!" Legolas yelled, his voice full of anger, and yet also barely concealed fear.

The forty some yurchs laughed derisively. The one holding Tari called to him in a malicious voice,

"Shoot elf! If you do, I'll kill her here and now! She will fall onto this dagger before I hit the ground!" Tari felt him press the dagger against her harder, and felt it cut deeper into her skin. Blood was now trickling slowly down her neck. She felt dizzy at the loss of it. Tari looked over to Legolas, and gazed into his eyes with a pleading look. He stared back at her. The anger was gone from her eyes. All there was now, was fright.

Legolas made up his mind in a split second. He fired his arrow. His aim held true as the arrow spiraled toward the orc, hitting it squarely in the forehead. The laughter had not quite died from it's eyes as it fell to the ground, it's dagger cut slightly into Tari's throat. She let out a gasp of pain, and clutched her hand to her throat to stop the now steady flow of blood. Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas charged forward into the orcs.

Tari fell to the ground, her hands still pressed over her bleeding neck. Tari heard the clash of steel on steel, and the singing of bows as they released their arrows. She knew that she was in the middle of a deadly battle, but she was too weak to care. Her eyes closed as her lightheadedness took over her senses. She felt strong arms lift her from the ground, run with her, and lift her into a saddle. Tari forced herself to open her eyes to look at her rescuer. It was Legolas. He strained himself to give her a reassuring smile, but knew that she was losing blood quickly.

Elrohir finished off the last orc with his sword, and ran over to Legolas. "Go!" he yelled, "Take her to the city and do not look back!" Legolas did not need telling twice. He wheeled his horse around and took off at an amazing gallop down the trail.

Tari tried to stay awake, fearing that she would not wake up if she did. But despite her efforts, sleep took hold of her and dragged her into a dreamless slumber. Before her eyes closed, she managed to whisper, "Thank you..."

Tari's eyes fluttered open at last. She was in a room that seemed to be washed in a celestial glow. Tari was lying in a soft bed of white and silver silken sheets and blankets. It felt like she was resting upon a cloud. Then, she remembered the orcs. She gasped, and clutched her throat. Her fingers felt soft gauze wrapped lightly and gently around her neck. She saw that she was dressed in white silks embroidered with thick silver thread. The sleeves belled out elegantly at her elbows. Tari gazed around the beautiful room. There were no walls, only intricately designed pillars that looked like trunks of young trees, with vines wrapping their way up them and stretching to the next pillar. There were long curtains that hung down from them, and they swayed slightly despite the fact that she felt no wind.

Tari threw the comforter off of her, and swung out of the cozy bed. She stood up, and walked carefully to the nearest curtain. Tentatively, she reached out, and pulled it back. Tari let out a gasp of surprise, and stumbled backward. She wasn't on the ground, but hundreds of feet in the air. The room she was in, was set upon a _talan_; a platform built off the branches of trees. "I must be in the city..." she whispered. Tari turned to look at the rest of the room. On the night stand next to the bed, there was a crystalline vase. It had two white roses in full bloom sitting in it. Tari made to walk towards them to examine them more closely, but stopped when she heard footsteps approaching.

The curtain opposite from her was drawn back, and in walked Legolas. He was dressed in a fine silver threaded tunic, with black leggings and soft leather boots. Half of his silver-blonde hair was pulled back into an exotic spiraling braid. Tari saw that he held another white rose in his hand. "_Quel amrun, arwenamin_." (Good morning, my lady) he said with a smile, walking serenely over to the vase, and setting the flower with the rest. Tari gave him a questioning look. Legolas seemed to notice this, and said, "You've been asleep for three days. I have been bringing you one rose, for each day I waited for you to wake."

Tari did not answer this, but gazed at him mutely. 'He has been waiting for me?' she thought with a hint of happiness. At the thought, she felt angry with herself. Three days ago, she had glared at him with the utmost hatred. Three days ago, she had flatly said she would not marry him. 'Why does he not despise me after all that I've said and done? Why did he even save me in the first place?'

"Because I care too much about you, to let someone so innocent and beautiful die at the hands of orcs." Legolas said with a grin. Tari blushed, both inwardly and outwardly. 'He delved into my mind and read my thoughts...' Tari thought dismally.

"That is not very polite, my prince." she said sternly, trying to retain her dignity and defiance.

To her utter surprise, Legolas laughed and said heartily, "My lady, you blush at my words, and then try and remain disgusted of me. I wish you would not think so little of me."

"I think of you as one of the lowliest creatures to inhabit Middle Earth." she said in a deathly whisper, not meeting his gaze.

Legolas still held his smile. "You don't mean that. If I had not been betrothed to you, I doubt you would be this cold."

"You're probably right." she answered, "But the fact remains that you are."

"Then pretend I'm not." he said, walking over to her. Tari stood her ground, and did not back away from him this time. She didn't shy when he gently took her hands in his. "Tari," he whispered, dropping his formal manner and tone, and replacing it with a soothing gentle voice. Tari looked up at him, and found herself lost in his eyes. They were so full of compassion; so soft and docile. "If I was not betrothed to you, what would you say? Look into my eyes and tell me truthfully..." he said softly.

Tari gazed still at him, his face waiting patiently for her answer. "I-I don't know." she answered quietly.

"Yes, you do. I can tell. You are just too afraid to tell me... Do not make me read your thoughts to find the answers that I seek." Legolas said unrelentingly.

Tari dropped her gaze to the ground, not wanting to say what was in her heart. 'I cannot tell him the truth...' she thought miserably, 'He would think me a fool... Why does he not leave me be?'

"Because I want the truth." Legolas said, having read her thoughts. "You know my feelings for you, and now I want to hear what yours are. What you told me before was out of anger and shock. But now, I want to know what you really feel." There was a deadly silence, in which Tari continued to stare at the ground, still not answering him.

Legolas released her hands, and took something out of his pocket. He took one of Tari's hands in his, and set it in her palm. Tari looked down at the object. It was a locket. A very beautiful locket on a long gilded chain. It was golden, and in the shape of a heart. The face was engraved with vines and roses, that encircled around a single stone in the center. When Legolas had set the locket in her hand, the stone had turned from a colorless gem, to a deep shade of pink. Tari looked at him curiously, wondering why he would give her such a beautiful piece of jewelry.

"This is my gift to you." he said in a hushed voice. "It is yours, whether or not you return my feelings for you. If you despise me still, then I shall go to your father and ask him to end the betrothal. I would not want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life, with a man you do not love. I could never truly be happy and content with you, if you could never be happy with me..." Without another word, he turned and left the room, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

Tari felt a deep wrench of repentance in her heart as she watched him leave. She sat down on her bed slowly, and buried her head in her hands, feeling a few tears escape the corners of her eyes. 'How can I be so heartless?' she thought miserably, recalling the pained look on his face as he had said those last few sentences. 'It is not his fault that we were betrothed... He gave his heart to me and I tore it apart...'

"Tari." a soft empathizing voice called.

Tari stood up quickly, and turned. Standing in the 'doorway' was the most beautiful being she had ever beheld. Dressed in white and gold linens, with hair so gold, as to rival the sun. It was Lady Galadriel. She smiled graciously, and walked over to her grand-daughter, her bright sky-blue eyes sparkling. It seemed as though she was gliding. "Hello, my dear." she said graciously. Tari answered with a half-hearted smile. "Prince Legolas seemed very distressed when I passed him a few moments ago... Do you know what about?" she asked, although having the gift of fore-sight, she already knew the answer.

"No, my Lady..." Tari answered sullenly, her eyes downcast as she sat back down upon the bed. Her grandmother came over, and sat down beside her.

She looked down at what Tari was holding. She smiled broadly. "I see he has given you the locket I had made..." she said brightly.

Tari looked at her curiously. "You made this?" she asked in bemusement, staring at her grandmother questioningly.

"Yes, I did. It is a very, very special item... You see-" she took the locket carefully from Tari, and said, "The jewel here, changes colors to whatever emotion you are feeling... Legolas has a ring similar to this, with three jewels." She opened the locket, revealing the inside. There were two heart shapes, where one would usually put a picture. But instead, there was a face that was an entire shade of light blue. The other side, showed Legolas's face. He looked very distraught, and Tari could see that his bright eyes looked like they were glazed with tears. "The left face," Galadriel explained, "shows the emotions that Legolas is feeling, and the right, shows where he is or what he is doing. Consider it as my gift to you both." she shut the locket with a small 'snap', and handed it back to Tari. "Dark blue means content, red means hatred, silver signifies fear. White, means that you are in need. Green shows anxiousness; when you are worried. Yellow means happiness. Light blue means that you are depressed or sad. Grey means that you are somewhere between life and death. Black, the last color, stands for death. It would only turn to that color, if you were to die."

Tari hesitated, staring at the moving picture of Legolas, before asking, "What does pink mean?"

Lady Galadriel smiled mischievously before answering quietly, "It means you are in love..."

After passing the Lady Galadriel, Legolas went down the stairs that spiraled around the great tree's trunk. When he reached the bottom, he couldn't help glancing back up into the thick wide branches, where he could see Tari moving in her room. He saw her bury her face in her hands. 'Is she crying?' he thought worriedly. 'Even now that I've left her alone, I still cause her pain... I want only her to be happy, even if it's not with me...' Legolas turned reluctantly, and walked down the soft dirt path, his feet making no sound as he walked.

It was late, and no elves were out walking alone like he was. He followed the silver lantern lit trail to the magnificent gardens. Lavender and roses engulfed his senses as he strode among the many flowers and bushes, thinking silently to himself about how he would ask her father to call off the betrothal. Legolas found a comfortable spot nestled between the roots of a great tree, and sat down. He closed his eyes, feeling a deep sense of loss as he thought about her. 'I have never met a fairer maiden than she, and yet none so bittersweet.' he thought gloomily. 'I should leave tomorrow... Go back to Mirkwood, and live out my days in half-peace...'

"My lord?" a quiet and pacifying voice called through the semi-darkness that had fallen on the forest.

Legolas opened his eyes, and immediately straightened up. "My Lady Tari?" he asked in a questioning way, even though he could see her very clearly. 'Why would she seek me out?' "You should still be in bed, milady, you need rest."

"I have strength enough..." she answered. To his utter surprise, she was smiling down at him. And even more so, when he saw that she bore the locket he had given her. The bandages that had once been around her neck, were now gone. Legolas saw the gash upon her throat; testament of the orcs. Legolas got to his feet, not breaking his gaze with her.

Tari kept her gaze determinedly fixed on the ground as she spoke. "I've come to offer my apologies, if you would accept them. You were right when you said I was angry and shocked. I should not have dismissed you so carelessly. It had not been your choice that the betrothal was made, you had no part in it. I pray that you forgive me for my harsh words. I am sorry..." she bowed her head to him solemnly, and turned to walk away. She had barely taken two steps, when she felt someone gently take hold of her arm, and hold her back. Tari whirled around to find herself mere inches from Legolas's face. His gaze was no longer sad, or tormented, but longing and felicitous.

"There is nothing to forgive..." he whispered, laying a hand on the side of her face, and caressing her cheek gently. Tari felt unable to move, for she was held spellbound by his words, his eyes, and his touch. 'I shouldn't be doing this...' she thought desperately. And yet, she could do nothing to keep the next four words from escaping her lips.

"...I love you too..." she whispered. She let her weary head rest against his strong chest as he pulled her into a sweet embrace...

A loud horn sounded from somewhere. It's call rang through the trees like the call of some monstrous bird. "Come quickly!" Legolas said, grasping her hand and leading her away down the trail. His face showed fear and anxiousness; thought not for himself.

"What has happened?" she asked frantically as he led her to the stairs.

"The orcs have breached the city." he said hastily, his eyes full of a kindling fear. "Go quickly to the Lady! I must go!" Legolas said hurriedly, ushering her up the first few stairs before leaping back down to the bottom.

"Wait!" she called after him, as he ran off, grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows as he went.

"I will find you!" he called back, his voice no longer filled with fear, but with a strong determination. Tari ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. When she reached her _talan_, it was to find Galadriel waiting there for her. She looked even paler, and very distressed.

"Come here child!" she said frantically, beckoning her granddaughter over to her.

"What are we going to do?" Tari asked, looking at her intently for an answer.

"I have to send you away..." Lady Galadriel said quietly, stepping over to her and grasping Tari's shoulders firmly.

"What do you mean?" Tari asked, not fully comprehending what she was saying.

Her grandmother's eyes sparkled. But they weren't sparkling with happiness or joy, they sparkling with tears. She took the Tari's locket from her hand. "My Lady!" Tari protested, reaching for the locket.

"No, Tari. You cannot keep it. Where I am sending you, you cannot have anything that reminds you of here, for I fear you may try to find a way back..." Galadriel said, grasping the locket firmly, so Tari could not snatch it back.

"Grandmother what are you saying! I am staying here! I will not leave! If it means that I must face the orcs, then so be it!" Tari said defiantly, her eyes gleaming with anger.

"I'm sorry Tari, but this is the only way you will be safe... I cannot risk you being captured."

"I will risk it!" Tari protested furiously, "I will not leave him!" she yelled, referring to Legolas. She had confessed her love to him! She was not going to flee from battle while he fights valiantly to protect her!

Lady Galadriel was chanting something in elvish, her hand still placed firmly on Tari's shoulders. A white light was slowly beginning to emanate from Tari. "No!" she cried, unable to move because of the spell enchanting her. Tears were flowing freely down her face as she struggled, yelling at her grandmother to stop. Darkness was slowly engulfing her sight, and unconsciousness was taking it's hold. Before she had gone completely, she yelled out her betrothed's name...


	2. The Gardens

1EightYearsLater

Katelyn Anderson never knew who her real parents were. She didn't know why she couldn't remember a single memory before she had been found wondering the woods in a strange dress. She didn't know anything. Two girls riding horseback had found her as she sat against the trunk of a tree in tears. Coincidently, those two girls would become her best friends. Their names were Abbey Rhine, and Samantha Morrison. Katelyn was fostered by Leila and Matthew Anderson, who owned the property she had been found on. They raised her as their own, sending her to the same high-school and college as Sam and Abbey.

Since Katelyn couldn't remember anything about her past, she didn't question things like computers, and television. She didn't find it hard to understand anything, and learned quickly. The one skill that she didn't have to learn, was horse-back riding. It came much easier to her than anything else she was taught. Katelyn was the average brown eyed blonde haired seventeen year old. Thin waist, perfect complexion, smooth skin, etc. Many of the high-school boys wanted to be her boyfriend, but much to their displeasure, she declined to all of them. "I just feel like I shouldn't be committed to anyone. It's hard to explain... but I simply think that there's somebody else waiting for me somewhere..." she told Abbey and Samantha during their Anatomy class, after a handsome jock asked her to go out with him.

"Kate, sometimes I just don't understand you..." Abbey sighed, pulling her short, thick, dark blonde hair up into a bun as they prepared to analyze the heart of a sheep. She glanced over at the boy, and let out an annoyed utterance. "When the hottest guy in the school asks you out, you don't say no, you are supposed to say 'What time should you pick me up for our date?'"

Samantha laughed quietly at this, her grey-blue eyes glittering brightly. Samantha was taller than Katelyn, and she had silver-blonde hair that fell a few inches above her shoulders. She was very thin, and had a beautiful face that got quite an amount of attention from the boys.

"The Student Council is throwing a Medieval Masquerade Ball in the Gym tomorrow. It's supposed to be really fun. You get to dress up in cool costumes, and there's going to be games and stuff." Abbey said, pulling on some latex gloves, and picking up a sharp scalpel to begin the dissection of her sheep's heart.

"I've never been to a dance before..." Katelyn said in a disheartened tone. "Or, at least none that I can remember... Even if I did decide to go, I don't have a dress."

"I have one you could wear. It's absolutely stunning!" Samantha piped in, examining some muscle tissue on a slide under a microscope. "It's blue and silver silks with a little train, and sleeves that kinda' bell out in an magisterial sort of way. It's really gorgeous."

"It sounds lovely, but I don't really want to go..." said Katelyn, now taking up her pencil and beginning to fill in the answers to the questions on her worksheet that had been assigned.

"Too bad." Abbey retorted, holding the scalpel threateningly with a feigned evil look on her face.

"Because I am saying that you ARE going, and there's nothing you can do about it. I demand that you attend the dance, or else I shall rip off one of your arms."

"Oh! Woe is me!" Katelyn gasped, slapping a hand to her forehead with a distressed look and voice as fake as Abbey's evil one.

Katelyn walked into the gymnasium, and couldn't help but gasp. The decorations were stunning, and the music fit the theme. Everyone was dressed in medieval gowns and shirts and armor. Those who weren't wearing helmets were covering their faces with intricately designed masks. Some people stopped dancing to look at her as she walked inside, scanning the dance floor for signs of Abbey or Sam.

Dressed in the gown Samantha had given her, with her hair braided beautifully, and a silver tiara set upon her head, she looked like an angel. As she walked around, her hem trailed out behind her, and her sleeves flowed elegantly. "Hey Lady Katelyn!" a familiar voice called with amusement. She turned and saw Abbey and Samantha waving at her. Samantha was dressed in white chiffon that hugged her body in all the right places, and Abbey was wearing a dark navy velvet dress with golden trim, that flared out nicely at the waist. Abbey was holding a mask on a stick up to her face to conceal it. It was dark navy to match her gown, sprinkled with golden glitter in pretty designs. Samantha too had a mask, save for it was attached on her face so she didn't have to hold it. It was white, and lacy, but had silver gems dotted here and there.

"Here." she said, holding out a mask to Katelyn, "I got this for you." Katelyn thanked her, and looked at the mask. It was like Abbey's, but different in colors and such. The mask had white crystals dotting the outer edges, and silver glitter. It was powder blue, and silver colored. Katelyn smiled; she thought the mask was beautiful. It reminded her of early mornings, when the sun had only started to rise over a cloud streaked sky.

"You won't believe what they've done to the garden's by the forest." Samantha said with a grin. The forests were several yards away, but in between that and the school, was a lovely garden. "They've turned it into a type of grotto, with pretty lights and fountains. It's so beautiful! You have to see it!" She took hold of Katelyn's hand, and led her over to the double doors that led outside. Katelyn had known the gardens an alternative place for the students to eat lunch if they didn't want to stay in the cafeteria or on the front lawns of the college. She hadn't really been there much.

Abbey opened the door to the gardens, and ushered Katelyn and Sam through, before shutting the door behind them. Samantha was right; the garden's were beautiful. The rosebushes were filled with twinkling lights, and extraordinary fountains were tinkling merrily as they walked down the stone pathway that wound around the flowerbeds and trees. The sweet aroma of lavender, roses, honeysuckle, peony, sweet pea, and every other flower imaginable seemed to fill Katelyn's senses as she followed the two down the path. They chatted at ease, seeing as how no one else was there to enjoy the beauty of the gardens with them. The reached the edge of the garden's where they sat down on a long intricately carved stone bench that faced the woods beyond.

Samantha and Abbey began to happily chat about odds and ends, while Katelyn stared out into the darkness. It was so peaceful out here compared to the noise and bustle of the gym. She was unaware that Abbey and Sam had stopped talking.

"What's that?" Samantha asked, pointing toward the edge of the forest. Katelyn looked to where she was pointing, her gaze trying to see what her friend saw. Standing in the shadows, she could see the faintest outline of a figure. It was definitely a person, but she couldn't see it's face, which was obscured in the darkness.

Katelyn stood up, and called, "Hello!" out to the figure. She did not receive an answer. It shifted uncomfortably, as though it wanted to approach, but daren't take a step. As it did so, she caught a sight of shimmering silver-blonde hair the same color as Samantha's, as the bright moonlight shone down upon it. Katelyn exchanged a glance with them, before taking a few tentative steps toward the forest. The figure instantly turned and ran swiftly into the darkness of the woods, like a deer evading a predator.

"What was all that about?" Abbey asked, still staring at the spot where the figure had stood only moments ago. Her light brown eyes were glistening with bemusement and curiosity.

Sam shook her head dismally and said, "I don't know..."

Katelyn didn't either. Who would want to wander those woods in the dead of night? And why did they not answer her calls? Puzzled, the three went back into the gymnasium where they spent the rest of their time dancing and chatting. Even though at least five guys danced with her without her asking, her mind was still focused on the mysterious figure.


	3. Into the Woods

1Samantha and Abbey accompanied her on the way back to her house, the three of them talking in sleepy voices, that clearly showed their exhaustion from dancing. There were no lights on in Katelyn's foster parent's house as they approached. 'They must've gone to bed early...' she thought at ease. As they walked up the steps, to the double doors that led into the house, Katelyn saw with a stab of horror that the doorknob had been broken off, and the doors were ajar. Samantha apparently had noticed this too, for she nudged Abbey, and pointed a shaking finger at he doors.

"Kate, come on... We can't go in there-" Abbey began to whisper, but Katelyn ignored her.

"Dad! Mom!" Katelyn called frantically, throwing caution to the winds and barging through the doors, her dress skirts flying, and her feet running. There was no sign of them in the living room, nor in the kitchen. Everything looked trashed. The closets had been ripped open, and their contents thrown out askew. Furniture was tipped over, and dishes were smashed. Nothing seemed to be taken. It merely looked like someone was looking for something. Upstairs she ran, her feet taking the stairs three at a time. Her loyal friends were hot on her heels.

"Mom!" Katelyn called, rushing to her room and throwing wide the door. Her room was barely recognizable, for it had been torn apart as though a tornado had swept through it. Her pictures and awards and all her possessions had been smashed and thrown to the floor in disorder. There was only one other room to check, and she dearly didn't want to look there... Katelyn tore from her destroyed room, and ran to her parent's room. She hesitated at the door, and slowly pushed it open. Katelyn screamed at the sight that met her eyes. Samantha wrapped her arms around Katelyn, and pulled her away as she screamed and sobbed at what she had seen. Abbey finally forced herself to look.

Naught feet from her lay Mr. Morrison. He was laying sprawled on the white carpet, blood oozing steadily from many stab wounds that had been administered to his chest. A black handled dagger set with red rubies was lying abandoned next to him. Katelyn had never known such an artifact to reside here in the house. His eyes were wide with fear, and his chest was unmoving. Mrs. Morrison lying on her side, facing away from them. Katelyn finally tore herself from Samantha's grip, and walked past her dead father, to her mother, and knelt down beside her. Her eyes were only half-closed. She had a single, fatal, stab wound to her chest. Katelyn gasped as her mother opened her eyes a little wider and said in a dry hoarse voice, "...Kate..."

Katelyn let out a stifled sob, and got down on her knees beside her. "Mom! Oh God! Who did this to you!"

Her foster mother did not answer her question, but said, "Sweetheart, listen t-to me... T-take the horses, a-and ride to the w-woods... You'll be s-safe t-there... Do n-not stay h-here... G-g-go! Trust me..." She closed her eyes, and said no more.

"Mom!" Katelyn said desperately, "Mom! Who did this!" Her foster mother did not stir. She did not answer... She was gone... "NO!" Katelyn yelled in grief.

She felt someone grasp her arms and pull her back. "Kate! Come on! We have to leave and get the police!" Samantha's voice said firmly, yet still trembled with fear.

"N-no!" Katelyn retorted, pulling out of her grasp and standing up. "She said to take the horses and go to the woods. And that is what I am going to do."

"Katelyn! Listen to sense! She didn't know what she was talking about because she was dying! We have to call the police." Abbey said with just as much firmness as Samantha, though without the slight tremble of fear.

Katelyn didn't answer her, but strode out of the room, down the hall, and down the stairs. Abbey and Samantha followed her. Thinking that she was going to get the phone, they were surprised to see her pulling on her riding boots. "Kate no!" Samantha begged.

"I don't really care whether or not you come with me." Katelyn said grimly, tying up her boots, "If you stay, that's your own choice. She obviously wanted me to go to the forest for a reason, so I am obeying her last wish." Without another word, she opened the door and raced to the barn where the horses would be sleeping comfortably in their stalls. Abbey and Sam stared after her before exchanging exasperated glances and following after her. They walked inside the quite large barn, that had three stalls. Katelyn had already entered her own horse's stall, and was beginning to frantically brush her horse. Her horse, was named Willow. She was gentle, and yet very fast. Willow was a light dapple-grey Andalusion and just under sixteen hands. The other two horses were Abbey and Sam's. Samantha had named her black Morgan, Benson. He was taller than Willow, and much hardier. He was very smart too. Abbey was getting her horse Hunny's tack from the tack room as Samantha grabbed a brush and went into Benson's stall. Hunny was a palomino-paint mare, of about the same height as Willow. She was headstrong, and very willful, which made her and Abbey a perfect match.

Minutes later, the three girls mounted their loyal steeds. Katelyn said nothing, but took off down the trail into the woods at a swift canter, trusting her horse to lead her safely down the trail. Abbey and Hunny were right behind her, with Samantha close on their heels. Deeper into the woods they went, down the winding trails which soon disappeared beneath the dry autumn leaves. Suddenly, it felt as though she slowly passed through a wall of water, emerging perfectly dry on the other side. It was a strange sensation, to be pulled forward and backward at a slow pace. Without anymore warning than the first event, Willow suddenly halted. This sudden stop almost threw Katelyn from her seat, which she regained immediately, staring around for what had caused the abrupt halt. Willow pawed nervously at the ground and tossed her head.

"What is it?" Samantha called.

Even though Katelyn could hardly see anything, she could sense that something or someone was close-by. Benson snorted from behind her, making her jump in surprise. A twig snapped, and it echoed around them, fading into a deadly silence. "Hello?" Katelyn called boldly into the darkness, straining her eyes so they could penetrate the inky blackness around her. Her vision focused a little more, and she could see something ahead of her. It was a horse, with a rider atop it. "Hello?" Katelyn called again, her hands tightening on the reins of her horse.

"Who are you!" Abbey called out aggressively, pulling Hunny up beside Willow and glaring at the semi-visible figure.

To their astonishment, the figure spoke in an very lightly accented voice, that of which might be heard someplace near England. It wasn't a deep accent, and his voice was smooth as silk, and almost seductive. "What is thine names my ladies? And why does thee wonder these woods at such a time?" A light suddenly flared, and they could see a small portion of their surroundings. The man had lit the candle inside a small silver lantern. It let off a silvery glowing light. They could finally see what he looked like. The stranger had hair the same color as Samantha's, and it fell a little past his shoulders. He had a beautiful face that looked as though it had been carved by the most artistically gifted angels. His clothes would not look out of place at the party they had just attended, for he wore an olive-green tunic and coal-black leggings. Also, calf-high black boots with some type of curly silver embroidery. But his eyes... His eyes were what drew Katelyn's gaze. They were of the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. They looked so pure, soft and gentle... She had never seen anyone with eyes like that in her life... At least, none that she could remember. "What is thine names my ladies?" the man asked again, a little more seriously.

When none of them answered, he had his white horse walk forward, closer to them. With a small shock of surprise, Katelyn realized that he had a bow and swan feather fletched arrows. But the bow wasn't like the bows that hunters used. It didn't have all those gadgets and such. Katelyn then comprehended, that it was nowhere near hunting season... The man gazed at her with something close to reverence. His bright eyes sparkled in the light from the lantern as he scrutinized every inch of her; taking in her tattered silk dress that had snagged on brush and tree limbs as they had ridden through the forest, the blood on her dress that had stained it when she had knelt down beside her dying foster mother, and the cuts on her arms and face which had been slashed by prickers and thorns as she had rode.

He looked back up into her eyes, a faint smile appearing on his fair face. "Tari...?" he whispered in a questioning way, not drawing his gaze away from her gentle brown eyes which were glittering with confusion.

"What?" she asked, staring at him strangely.

He dismounted gracefully from his steed, and walked over to her. He stopped, and smiled. "Tari..." he whispered again.

"What are you saying?" Katelyn asked, gazing at him quizzically, her brows knitted with confusion. She too dismounted from her horse.

"I am saying your name, Tari. Do you not remember it?" he asked, taking a few more steps toward her. She noticed that he bore a strange trinket around his neck. It looked like a gold heart shaped locket with a clear stone in the middle.

"My name is Katelyn Morrison." she answered firmly; almost defensively.

His smile faltered. "But that cannot be..." He said quietly, more to himself than to any of them, "You look just like her, and yet..." The man took the last few steps that separated them, and reached out a hand to the side of her face. She recoiled with a surprised look. "Do not fear, my lady, I am only looking for something." She hesitated, then stood still. He smiled, then reached forward, and pulled back a few strands of hair to look at one of her ears. The man felt his heart sink to see that they were not delicately pointed like his own. '_I thought for sure it would be her...'_ he thought desperately to himself.

"Who are you?" Abbey asked, rather aggressively, with her face set like stone.

He glanced at her, and offered an aphrodisiac smile. "My name is Legolas, of the Mirkwood Realm." he said in smooth silky tones.

"You are 'who' from 'what'?" Abbey asked, seeming to think that he was joking with her.

"Legolas." he repeated to her, "My name is Legolas."

Katelyn closed her eyes, the name echoing into every corner of her brain. She couldn't recall anything about him... She couldn't remember. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you." Katelyn said at last, willing herself to break the silence.

She saw that he looked deeply disheartened. His eyes seemed to lose their sparkle for a moment, but then regained it slowly. "Why did you call her Tari? Who is Tari any who?" Samantha asked, staring at him with scrutiny.

Legolas turned his gaze to her, and answered with a voice that showed he did not want to talk about this subject, "That, is a story for another time... It is no concern of yours..." His eyes dropped to the ground for the merest second, before snapping back up to gaze at each of them in turn. "Now, where do you hail from, and what is your purpose here in Mirkwood?"

"What?" Samantha asked, confusion layering her voice as her own light blue eyes flashed in the light of the lantern. "What is Mirkwood?"

"The woods where you now walk." he answered. "You are in the Realm of Mirkwood, not many leagues from the Western border of the forest. You must know at least where Mirkwood is? It's size takes up most of Middle-Earth for Valar's sake!"

"What-are-you-talking-about!" Abbey asked in rising tones of impatience. "I've never heard of places like 'Middle Earth' or 'Mirkwood'! Are you insane or something?"

The man gazed at her with just as much impatience. When he spoke again, there was the merest hint of vexation. "I do not know where thee hast come from... I shall take you to Lord Elrond in Imladris. He shall know what to do with you." He mounted his horse again, looking at them expectantly.

Katelyn glanced sideways at Abbey and Samantha, as though asking mutely if they should trust him. She did not sense any evil about him... In fact, she felt a deep connection with the man, that she could not explain.

"Fine." she answered at last, surprised to hear how much stronger her voice was, "Take us to Lord Elrond..." Katelyn mounted Willow, and began to trot off after Legolas.

Abbey rolled her eyes. 'Is she insane? This man is a complete stranger! For all she knows, he could have been the man who murdered her foster parents!' she thought angrily to herself, as she nudged Hunny forward, following Katelyn down the trail.

"We shall reach Imladris in a few days." Legolas called over his shoulder. "We shall ride for another hour or so, then stop to rest. There is no point to riding aimlessly in the dark..." He extinguished the lantern, then took up the reins again to lead them onward.


	4. Explanations and Tears

1No one spoke to each other for the next hour or so. Legolas called them to a stop at last, and dismounted from his horse in a fluid motion. He tied his horse's reins around a sturdy tree, and turned to look at them. They had not moved from the backs of their steeds. He gave them a reassuring smile and said, "We shall rest here for the night. I'll go gather some wood for a fire." The three hesitated, but then dismounted from their horses as well. Legolas had disappeared into the darkness to find firewood.

Katelyn tied her horse to a tree, and turned to find herself staring right at Abbey. "Why are you trusting him?" she asked in a hurried whisper.

Katelyn took a step back from her friend and answered in a shaky voice, "I, I suppose he just seems trustworthy; I do not think he would try to hurt us. And besides that, I feel like... like I know him. Like he's some long forgotten memory..."

"Oh stop it Katelyn!" Abbey yelled, "You're only falling for him! Get a grip for God's sake!" she dropped her voice back to a deadly whisper and went on, "Did it not occur to you while you were getting lost in his eyes that he might have been the one who killed your parents!"

Katelyn took another step back from her, shocked by her words and anger. She closed her eyes slowly, and willed herself into speech. "... He couldn't have done that... I _know_ he didn't."

Abbey scoffed and turned back to tend to Hunny. Samantha seemed torn between the two. She didn't know whether or not to trust Legolas. He had been nothing but courteous since they had met him, but Abbey was right. There was the possibility that he could have killed Katelyn's parents...

Katelyn sat down with her back against a soft-barked tree, with a small wince. She was in pain... Not just because of the numerous cuts and bruises on her skin, but in her mind as well. The deep sense of loss that had engulfed her when she had seen her parents lying dead in that room had not left her. She felt scared, and so alone now... She had no one left in the world now. They were the only ones that she could've called family, and they were dead now... Katelyn glanced wearily at her dress, which had once been so beautiful and shimmery. Now however, it was smudged with dirt and stained with blood. The skirt of the dress was torn and tattered; the sleeves ripped up to her shoulders. Her own face was smirched with dirt, and her hair was slightly tousled. Abbey had kept low to Hunny's neck as she had ridden after Katelyn, so she was hardly damaged whatsoever. Samantha was more or less the same. Her white dress was slightly marred by mud and dirt, and her hair had a few twigs in it. But other than that, she was perfectly fine.

Katelyn jumped as she heard the crunch of leaves behind her. It was Legolas. He smiled at her as he walked past, his arms laden with dead logs and sticks. Within moments, he had kindled a warm fire for them. Samantha sat with her back against a tree like Katelyn, with her eyes closed as though in deep contentment. Abbey was staring at the flames licking the logs with a smug expression on her face, as though she would like nothing better than to be anywhere but here.

Katelyn finally forced herself into speech. "Legolas, when I asked you why you called me Tari, you said that it was a story for another time. Would now be an appropriate time?" she asked tentatively.

Legolas looked over at her from nearby, his eyes boring into hers like a blue searchlight. Katelyn dropped her own gaze. She saw so much in his eyes, that it overwhelmed her to stare into them for too long. Legolas blinked, as though coming out of a reverie, and said, "I suppose it is. Though it is a story I feel much remorse in telling."

"Then you do not have to burden yourself in telling it." Katelyn interjected hurriedly, not wanting to make him angry with her.

"No, my lady. You deserve to hear it since I have called you by her name so many times..." he paused as though thinking about what to say next. "I suppose that my story begins with her birth. When she was born her father, Lord Elrond, betrothed her to me. At that time I was hardly three hundred years old."

"Excuse me?" Samantha asked, looking shocked, "Are you saying that you are three hundred years old! That's impossible!"

Legolas laughed softly, his bright eyes glittering with amusement. "My lady, I am an elf. Elves are immortal. We can only die of a broken heart; which we call fading. Or, by the hands of an enemy, or our own hand. At the moment, I am almost just about two-thousand years old."

Samantha gaped at him in utter disbelief.

Legolas only smiled at her amazement, clearly not shocked to see her reaction. "I realize that the information I'm telling you is overwhelming, but it is the truth. Tari was an elf, and a powerful one at that. Though, she did not know that, for her father had kept her abilities a secret from her. Nor was she ever told of her betrothal to me. Ever since the Dark Lord Sauron discovered of her potentiality, and how she could overthrow his rule if she were told and trained of her powers, he wanted her dead. Once her father learned of his intentions, he sent her away to Lorien, where her grandmother would protect her. I met her at the borders of the realm, having been sent there by Lord Elrond. Our first meeting did not go very well. She was utterly furious. Though, not entirely at myself. Moreover, at her father for having kept the betrothal a secret. Then, the trouble began. Orcs attacked us, and knocked her from her horse. Devoid of a weapon, she was held at knife point by one of the yurchs. I fired an arrow, killing it, but in so doing the dagger nicked her throat. She bled profusely, and I was entrusted to get her safely to Lorien..." he paused, his mind filling with memories of how pale she had looked as he had held her in his arms as his horse raced down the trail to Lady Galadriel. He shook his head slightly, as though to shake the thoughts from his mind, and continued, "For three days I stayed by her bedside, hoping and praying that she would be alright. For each day that I waited, I brought her a rose-"

"Were-were they white roses?" Katelyn suddenly interrupted, her eyes narrowed as though trying to remember something. She put a hand on her forehead as though she had a migraine, massaging her brow to ease the pain.

Legolas looked at her strangely, scrutinizing her. "Yes..." he answered hesitantly, "They were... How did you-?"

"I didn't." she said quickly, almost angrily, "I just guessed." Her face was stern for some reason, almost as though she was furious at herself for having said it. "Please continue..." she whispered, lowering her head so that it was obscured in darkness.

Legolas was silent a moment, before beginning again. "On the third day when I came to her room, bearing another white rose, she was standing up. She had a strip of gauze tied loosely around her neck to keep it from bleeding. I still hadn't forgiven myself for shooting the orc, for it had almost cost me her life. After I put the rose in a vase with the others, we spoke together. She had asked why I had saved her, and I told her that I had 'cared too much to see someone so innocent die at the hands of orcs'. Yet still she detested of me. She was young, and naive, not wanting to admit weakness around men. Conceding defeat, I told her that if she despised me that much, I would go to her father and plead with him to end the betrothal. I gave her a locket... this locket, actually," he said, taking off the piece of gilded jewelry that had been hanging from his neck and handing it gently into Katelyn's hands so she could look at it.

As Katelyn took it from him, she felt a strong sense of deja-vu; as though she had taken this locket from him before... Katelyn looked carefully at the beautiful locket. It was in the shape of a heart, with a stone of no color shining in the center. Surrounding the jewel, were etchings of roses and vines. It was a most wondrous trinket. "It's very beautiful..." she said, handing it back to him quickly, as though it would burn her hand if she held it any longer.

"I told her to keep it. That it was my gift to her, whether or not she returned the love I held for her. I walked out of the room and down to the gardens where I could be at peace, thinking that I could live out the rest of my days in the Realm of Mirkwood, or else sail across the Seas to the lands where no mortal can follow. But as I sat there, she came to me. She was wearing not only the locket, but a smile as well. Tari apologized to me, saying that she had not meant what she had said... She confessed of her true feelings to me, telling me that she truly loved me as well."

"That sounds so romantic..." Samantha said, enraptured by his tale as she stared at him from across the flames of the fire.

"Ah, but that is where the story ends milady. Orcs attacked the borders of Lothlorien, and I went off to fight right after our meeting in the garden. When I returned, she was gone... The only thing I had left of her was the locket. And for decades and centuries I have waited for her to return, but I fear the worst. I curse the Lady Galadriel in my mind for having sent her away; for taking the only one I have _ever_ loved away from me." Legolas finished somberly, his gaze now drawn toward the crumbling white logs.

Knowing that his story was over, Samantha and Abbey laid down upon the soft ground, and fell asleep immediately; not being able to overcome their exhaustion.

Katelyn looked over at Legolas, and saw that he had tears sparkling in his beautiful eyes. A single tear fell, coursing down his cheek and falling onto his hand. Feeling bold and saddened for him, she reached out a pale slender hand and gently wiped the still streaming tear from his soft cheek. He looked up at her touch, but did not push her away. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, withdrawing her hand immediately and beginning to back away.

"I care not..." Legolas answered softly, reaching out his own hand and grasping her arm carefully to keep her from retreating any farther, "You did no harm, there is nothing you should be sorry for."

"I feared I had offended you." she said, looking anxiously at his face.

"For comforting me? Where is the offense in that?" he pulled gently on her arm, inviting her to sit down again.

She did so, hesitantly. "I am very sorry... for Tari..." Katelyn whispered, keeping her gazed fixed determinedly anywhere but upon him. He still had not released her arm. Apparently, he did not realize it.

"I miss her... But I keep myself strong for her. I would have faded because of my love for her, but I forced myself to stay vigilant. I just... sensed that she might come back, and that it would be pointless to fade if she would return." Legolas said this all while looking at Katelyn, though unable to look into her eyes. He could tell that she was nervous around him. Realizing that he still was grasping her arm, he let it go quickly.

She looked up at him, as though bereft at the loss of contact. Katelyn quickly masked her dolefulness for an impassive look when he caught her eye.

Legolas spoke again, in a more light and gentle tone. "You look so much like her, you know... Your golden hair, and soulful brown eyes... I know those eyes..." Katelyn looked over at him, and found herself caught in his icy blue gaze. He was very close to her now. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heartbeat quickened steadily as he stared into her eyes with such warmth, that the flames of the fire could not compare. Katelyn had always turned down every man who asked her to go out with him, because she felt like there was someone else she was waiting for... And now, it felt as though the man sitting right next to her who was staring so longingly into her eyes, was that man... And yet he had just spoken to her of his devoted love to another woman.

"No..." she whispered, pulling back from him and standing up quickly.

"No what?" he asked in politely puzzled voice, staring at her retreating form. "Tari,"

"No! I am not your Tari! I am Katelyn! You look at me with love in your eyes, and yet I know that the love I see is not held for me, but for your Tari. You see me as her. And I am not her!" Katelyn yelled at him furiously, her deep brown eyes shining with tears. 'How could I have been so foolish as to not see the truth?' she thought miserably as he stood up, approaching her slowly with his arms stretched out toward her. She stared into his eyes, and saw that there was not only love there, but sanity as well. He wasn't going mad; he truly thought that she was Tari.

"I cannot believe that..." he said to her confidently, "Your name is not Katelyn... It makes sense to me now. Lady Galadriel erased your memories when she sent you here. That is why you have no recollection of me." He placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"No Legolas!" she said with powerful anger, jerking away from his touch and retreating into the darkness of the forest.

"You must believe me, Tari! Remember me, please!" Legolas pleaded, stepping closer to her with a sorrowful look glazing his eyes.

"I-am-not-Tari!" she yelled back at him, turning and running into the unknown forest as fast as her already weak legs would carry her.

"Tari, no!" Legolas cried, snatching up his sword and running in after her. 'Does she not know of what dangers are out in this forest?' he thought frantically. "Tari stop!"

She ran onward; the branches and thorns cutting into her fair skin and her legs screaming in agony for her to stop running. But still she went on, not caring what danger might lie within the woods. All she wanted was to put as much distance between him and her as possible. Tears ran down her face, and she wiped them away; furious at herself for having shed them in the first place. She heard him calling out Tari's name as though it were her own. A small sob escaped her lips as she thought of how she had almost longed for the of them to be together. 'How could I have been so careless?' she asked herself silently and wretchedly while her tears became accompanied by small cries of despair. 'Why does he pursue me? Why must he torture me like this! I love him, but he only loves a shadow of the real one he loves...'

Katelyn stumbled in her strong haste to get away, and fell sprawled on the ground, still crying bitterly. She felt strong comforting arms gently pick her up from the ground, while whispering soothing soft words in a language she did not know. Katelyn knew it was Legolas, but she didn't have enough strength to fight him; she was so weak, so distraught... Her only parents she had ever known were dead. She was in a place that she had no idea even existed. A man she did not know was telling her that she was his one and only love Tari... Katelyn began to struggle weakly against him as she recalled those very events.

"Calm yourself..." he whispered consolingly, as he ran a warm hand along the side of her face as he examined her cuts and bruises. Legolas grimaced as he saw several thorns embedded in her fair flesh, and the numerous cuts which were bleeding. Katelyn flinched at his touch when he brushed over every cut, contusion, and thorn.

"Leave me alone..." she whispered, trying to push away from him. He held her at bay, knowing how weak she was.

"You need to relax, my love..." Legolas said softly as he picked her up off the ground carefully, and into his arms.

"I am _not_ your love." Katelyn said firmly, stopping her fretful squirming and hanging limp in his arms.

"I may not be your love, but you are mine. I can see that now." Legolas said with a small smile.

"And how can you be so sure of yourself?" Katelyn asked waspishly, glaring at him.

He looked down at her and answered with an amused smile, "Because you have her spirit. You have her eyes, her soulfulness, her love... Everything except her name and a pair of pointed ears. But, once I take you to Lord Elrond, he shall know his own daughter when he sees her..."

"I don't want to see this Lord Elrond! I want to go home, and away from you!" she hissed at him.

Legolas did not answer the remark, but continued to walk with her in his arms down the trail that led back to the camp. Silence fell between them as he tread in the darkness, apparently knowing where he was going. Katelyn closed her eyes with a grimace; wanting to escape from his arms. But she knew that he would easily catch up to her again. She opened her brown eyes.

Legolas had stopped. He was very tense and still; like a deer that sensed a predator. "What is going on?" she whispered to him.

"Hush..." he answered sharply. Legolas slowly set her on her feet while his hand wandered casually to his blade. "We must get back to camp quickly-" his statement was cut short by the sound of someone yelling.


	5. Bound

1"That's Sam and Abbey!" Katelyn cried. She took off at a sprint through the trees with Legolas hot on her heels. Her legs were threatening to give out on her at any moment, but she pushed herself to her limits. Katelyn crashed through the last thicket of bushes and found herself back in camp, and beholding a sight that made her blood run cold. There were men... No, they were elves. Seven of them all clad in garb of greys and greens. Each one of them had a sword drawn, and two of them had Abbey and Samantha at knife-point with their hands bound tightly with some kind of silk rope that was unbreakable.

Before she could do or say anything, another elf she had not seen grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back and tying them with the same silken material. Katelyn cried out and struggled fiercely against her bonds. But the more she struggled, the more the silken rope tightened around her wrists. "Let me go!" she yelled, fighting hard against the elf's hold. He hissed something in her ear in the same language that Legolas had spoken, and pressed a dagger against her throat. Even though she hadn't understood what he had said, she got the message that he had told her to stop struggling or else. "Let-me-go..." Katelyn said in a deadly calm voice.

The elf tightened his grip on the dagger, pressing a little harder against her throat, and she felt a trickle of blood slip down her throat. Something flashed before her eyes. She was no longer standing in dark woods, but in sunlit ones with very different trees. Legolas and two men that looked very familiar were standing not far from her with weapons drawn... Then her vision flashed again, and she was back in the dark forest with the elves, and Abbey and Sam.

An angered voice suddenly rent the night air. "Stop! Lower your weapons and release them now!" It was Legolas. He stepped out of the brush, having finally caught up with Katelyn at last. His bright blue eyes were alighted with fury and rage as he stepped over to the elves. "Release them! Now!" he shouted again.

The elves did as they were told. Legs shaking from keeping herself from falling onto the knife and slitting her throat, Katelyn dropped to her knees. Legolas said something to the two elves by Abbey and Samantha. They nodded, and stooped down to cut their silken rope bonds. Abbey looked like she was on the verge of taking the knife the elf nearest her was holding, and shoving it through his stomach. Legolas knelt down by Katelyn and undid the ropes quickly, his face stern and his lips pursed.

"My lord," the elf that had caught Katelyn said grimly, taking a step toward him, "I must insist that you do not release these mortals-"

"You will do nothing, Ioren, but pray that my anger subsides quicker than I can reach my blade. What right do you have to treat three helpless women like this? Speak quickly!" Legolas shouted at the man, helping Katelyn to her feet, and keeping a protective hand on her shoulder.

Abbey and Samantha went quickly to Katelyn's side; Abbey glaring daggers at every single elf in the clearing except for Legolas. Samantha put an arm around Katelyn to steady her, and Legolas released his hand from her shoulder to continue his argument.

"We were sent to guard the borders, and bring before King Thranduil all whom we capture. You know the laws of this realm, Prince Legolas." Ioren answered firmly.

Katelyn stared at Legolas with an open mouth, shocked at the words she had heard. "You-You're a prince? You never thought to tell us that?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

He did not answer her, but was staring hard at the elf called Ioren. "I know the laws of the realm. But the prince of this realm-"

"Our orders come from your father, the _king_. You have no authority over him, and therefore have no power to contradict his demands. Step away from the mortal, prince." Ioren said harshly, taking a step toward the two, holding another length of silken rope.

"You'll have to kill me first..." Legolas answered in a chill whisper, stepping in front of the three of them.

"Legolas, don't be a fool!" Katelyn pleaded, grasping his arm.

"Listen to the mortal, Legolas." Ioren hissed, his dark grey eyes glittering malevolently as he took a few more steps toward them.

Legolas glared at Ioren before turning his gaze upon Katelyn. "I am not going to let them treat a princess and her companions this way; not while I have the power to stop it." Legolas said to her.

"Legolas... You said that you love Tari. If you believe that I am her, then listen to me. If you love me, Tari, then let me go." Katelyn said calmly, trying to keep him from having to fight off eight well armed elves.

"But-" Legolas protested. Katelyn silenced him with a look.

She stepped out of his protective grasp and walked over to Ioren and the other elves.

Legolas turned to Abbey and Samantha and whispered, "Go with her... I promise that I won't let them harm you. I'll see to it that they pay for their insolence."

Abbey wasn't all that trusting to his words, and nor was Samantha, but they did obey him. As soon as they were within their grasp, they were bound with ropes again, and blindfolded. Katelyn felt someone gently take hold of her wrists and lead her forward. The person lifted her up into a saddle. She knew that soft, cautious touch; it was Legolas. He swung up into the saddle behind her and took up the reins. Willow did not protest under the extra weight.

Legolas quietly whispered in her ear, "We are not far from my kingdom now. I doubt that my father will believe that the real Tari has returned after so many years; especially when she does not have the ears of an elf. But do not fret, for I will not let him harm any of you." He nudged Willow into a walk.

"Where are Abbey and Samantha?" Katelyn asked worriedly, wishing that she could see where she was, and where they were.

"They are right behind us on their horses which are being led by two elves." he answered.

"Why are you riding with me?" Katelyn asked suspiciously, beginning to try and undo the ropes.

Legolas let out a soft laugh. "Would you rather it be Ioren behind you, or me? They thought that you would ride off if someone did not guard you."

"It is Abbey they should worry about; she's the stubborn one." she answered with the merest trace of amusement. Then her voice changed to slight distress and anger as she asked, "Why are they doing this?"

"Because not only are you trespassers, but you are _mortal_ trespassers. Mortals are obviously not welcome in any part of Mirkwood. We believe them to be untrustworthy and prone to influence."

"I believe that can be truly said about anyone..." Katelyn muttered, wincing as the ropes tightened harshly as she struggled.

"Don't bother..." Legolas whispered to her in a slightly husky voice. "You will never get out of those ropes unless someone unties, or cuts them for you."

Katelyn sighed dejectedly.


	6. Meeting Royalty

1"How much longer?" Katelyn asked Legolas in a fake whiny voice. "You said that we were close to your kingdom..."

"That depends on your definition of close, my lady." he answered her, trying to hide the smile in his voice.

"An hour is close..." she stated plainly, "Eight hours is not close. Now, how much longer? And go by my definition of whether or not we're close."

"Five minutes, now hush." Legolas said annoyed.

Katelyn snarled in disapproval of his attitude. "You are being rather rude, Prince Legolas." she said plainly.

"I am not annoyed with _you_, just with Ioren." he answered with a gentler tone of voice.

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"Because he keeps looking at you." Legolas said shortly.

Katelyn giggled slightly, before turning it into a cough. She was silent for a moment, then asked in a sweet voice, "Is Prince Legolas jealous?"

He didn't answer her question, but said, "We're here... Once we've reached the Hall, I want you to be respectful to my father, or else I might have to kill someone to get you back."

"What about Sam, and Abbey?" Katelyn asked apprehensively.

"I'm sure they could handle themselves, but all the same, I'll tell them as well."

Katelyn felt Willow halt, and Legolas dismount. She felt his arms carefully lay on her waist as he helped her off the horse. Katelyn sensed someone approach, and heard Ioren's voice; which was cool and amused say, "I shall take the mortal from here, prince. You best go wash your hands from touching it."

She felt a strong hand clasp her wrists pulling her forward. Her blindfold was removed roughly from her eyes, but her bonds remained firmly around her wrists. Her wrists were now red and irritated from her trying to escape her trammels. She blinked several times to get her eyes adjusted to the light. They were standing in some sort of courtyard where there were many trees with leaves of the deepest shades of green. A building of white stone stood proudly behind her. The grand fortress had at least five floors, with marble white steps leading up to a set of formidable double doors. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that the one who was grasping her wrists tightly, was Ioren. She tried to pull away from him, but he only pulled her closer.

"Let me go." she hissed to him.

Ioren laughed derisively. "A mortal woman telling me what to do! I never thought I'd see the day..."

Katelyn writhed and pulled even more until she broke free, stumbling backwards into Legolas's arms. Abbey and Samantha had broken away from their guards and run to her side. Legolas hurriedly undid Katelyn's ropes, so she could untie Abbey and Samantha's.

"Your father is not going to be pleased about this..." Ioren said sternly.

"Since when has my father ever been pleased?" Legolas spat harshly, taking Katelyn's unbound hand and leading her over to the stairs. Abbey glared at Ioren before following. Samantha was already at Katelyn's side.

Legolas pushed the doors wide open, and the other three had to stifle a gasp at the ennobling hall before them. It was enormous, with a high steeple ceiling which was covered with immense intricately designed windows where the sunlight streamed through. The hall was made of white and black marble, with many beautiful torches and brackets of candles scattered everywhere. At the end of the hall, were three thrones.

Two of which were occupied by a man and a woman. The man had shoulder-length dark blonde hair that had flecks of gray and intense midnight blue eyes which hardened as the four of them approached. The garb he wore was in dark grays and navies; which was a gray tunic, blue cloak, and dark gray leggings with soft leather black boots. He had a stubbled goatee which was also blonde and spotted with light gray. His face was lined, but not deeply so.

The woman had hair the same color as Legolas's, which fell to her thin waist in elegant waves. She had sparkling bright blue eyes that held much wisdom and understanding. Her gaze was not as harsh as the man's, but it was still foreboding enough. The woman looked to be nearing middle-aged, but attractively so. Her thin lips turned up in a half hearted smile as they stopped before them.

She stood up gracefully, and went and embraced Legolas saying, "My son, why have you strayed from your home for so long?"

"I'm afraid I lost track of how long I was away." he answered quickly, hugging his mother back and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"You were looking for Tari again, weren't you?" she asked gravely, taking his face in her hands and staring intently into his eyes. Legolas avoided her gaze, which was how she knew the answer. She let go of him and sighed deeply. "What am I going to do with you? You spend more of your time looking for the poor darling then you do here. Not that it matters, for you only sulk when you are at home." Legolas's mother focused her attention on the other three, her gaze becoming scrutinizing. When her eyes focused upon Katelyn, she gasped. "Legolas! Is that-?"

"Mother, calm yourself. Yes, I believe that she is Tari." Legolas said, taking Katelyn's hand and pulling her forward so that she was face to face with his mother.

Legolas's mother smiled at Katelyn graciously, and took her hands in her own. She studied Katelyn's face carefully, still smiling. But when she saw her ears however, the smile faded as easily as it had appeared. "Legolas..." she sighed reproachfully.

"I know, mother, I know. But just look at her! She looks exactly like Tari." he protested.

The man who Katelyn assumed was Legolas's father stood up from his throne and stepped over to her. His hardened gaze had not melted whatsoever. Without saying a word, he looked at her ears in disgust before turning to his son. "Legolas, taker these three mortals out of this hall at once, and give them to the guards. Tell them to take them to the Keep."

"Thranduil!" his wife objected, saying her husband's name furiously.

"Do not argue with me Lothiriel." King Thranduil said firmly and angrily. "You know very well that no mortals are tolerated in the realm of Mirkwood. This is not Tari! It is a mortal!"

"Father you do not understand what Lady Galadriel did-" Lindale began to explain hurriedly, but his words were cut short.

"Silence! Both of you, for Valar's sake..." Lothiriel said exasperated, holding out a hand to each in a signal to be quiet. She turned to her husband. "Now, Thranduil dear, there is a simple way to solve this problem. Did you forget the guests who are staying with us for a week?"

Thranduil gritted his teeth, apparently fighting hard to keep a leash on his anger. "No, I did not forget." he answered.

"Then we shall settle this here and now." Legolas's mother said lightheartedly. She called an elf that was apparently a servant, and whispered hurried orders in his ear. He nodded in understanding, glanced once at Katelyn, and then hurried off out a side door. "Come, sit." Lothiriel said, taking Samantha gently by the arm and leading all of them to the table set at the side of the hall.


	7. Unexpexted Meetings

1Katelyn was just about to sit down between a disgruntled Abbey and a curiously vigilant Samantha, when a door banged open and four people came speeding into the room. A man dressed in deep gray robes with silver stitching and light grey eyes, and dark brown hair. He had a carefully lined face and arched eyebrows that made him look stern. Two identical, young men, each with hair that matched the first man, and emerald green eyes. The last, a beautiful woman with raven hair and a pale, perfect, flawless face wearing a flowing gown of purple silk.

"My Valar..." the eldest man said when his eyes laid upon Katelyn.

"Tari!" the woman practically shrieked. She ran over and embraced Katelyn in a bone-breaking hug.

Katelyn managed to slip out of her grasp, wide-eyed and looking quite scared. "Who are you?" she asked in a frightened whisper. The man strode forward and laid his hands on Katelyn's shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Who are you?" she repeated, gazing back into those stormy gray eyes that were full of knowledge and years beyond measure.

"Lady Galadriel apparently did very well in erasing every memory you possessed of Middle-Earth." the man whispered, more to himself than to her. His voice was that of a father, calmly speaking to a child.

"Please, tell me who you are." Katelyn pleaded, wondering who all these new faces belonged to.

The man smiled indulgently while tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "My Tari... I am your father; Elrond."

Katelyn jerked out of his grasp, stepping backward and almost tripping on the hem of her dress in her haste to get away from him. 'This cannot be true...' she thought desperately. 'How could Legolas possibly have been telling the truth? If I really am Tari, then that means that...'

"Daughter." Elrond said gently, reaching out and laying a soft hand against the side of her face. She almost stepped back again, but she did not feel that he meant her any harm. His other hand rested against the other side of her face. "Do not fear daughter, for you shall soon remember everything that was taken from you..." Elrond said. He began to murmur words in a speech unknown to her.

She felt very dizzy, and her head began to ache fiercely. There was a tingling sensation at the tops of her ears, as they formed into delicately pointed ones. Her hair began to shine brightly, and grew a few inches. The lightheadedness began to cloud her vision, and she swayed on the spot. The tingling sensation was all over her body now, but she could only feel herself falling to the floor. She heard someone rush forward, and she felt warm arms catch her before she hit the cold marble floor...

"What did you do to her?" Legolas asked furiously when he had caught the falling Katelyn.

"Do not fret, my prince, she is perfectly fine. She is only sleeping while every memory and though that she had before she was sent away from here is restored to her." Lord Elrond said calmly.

Legolas continued to glare at him, but swept the unconscious form into his strong arms.

Abbey quickly went over to Samantha and asked quietly, "What is going on? What did he do to Kate?"

"I don't know..." she answered just as quietly. "I feel so strange here... So out of place."

Abbey scoffed. "'Out-of-place' is an understatement, Sam. Once Kate wakes up, we'll take three horses and get out of-" the rest of her words were cut off as Queen Lothiriel called to them.

"Lady Abbey, Samantha, please follow me, and I shall show you to your rooms." she said politely with a warm motherly smile on her face.

Lothiriel had seemed so pleasant good-natured since they arrived, that the two did not hesitate to follow her. Legolas followed behind them, still carrying the sleeping form of Katelyn... Or was she Tari? Elrond and the woman that had embraced Katelyn were accompanying them as well, speaking in low voices that held cheerful tones.

They turned down a long corridor, and Lothiriel stopped, and turned to Abbey and Samantha with a grin still present on her maternal face. "Lady Samantha, your room shall be the first one on the left," she said, pointing to a set of double white-oak doors with brass handles. "And Lady Abbey's shall be the third door on the left." Lothiriel gestured to the appropriate set of doors.

Samantha hesitated slightly, but then opened the door to the room. It was magnificent. The room was large and spacious, and had been painted in shades of violet. The room had an enormous bed, a bureau, desk, wardrobe, and an floridly designed vanity. It also had a separate lavatory. Abbey's room was more or less the same, save it was done in shades of deep navy.

"Will these rooms do?" Lothiriel asked genuinely, when Abbey and Samantha had emerged from gawking at their chambers.

"I should think so!" Abbey stated, still amazed at the proportions of her own room. "The rooms are amazing!"

Lothiriel smiled graciously, before turning to the door in-between Abbey and Samantha's rooms, and opening it. The room she revealed was painted in pale greens and cream colors. The queen-sized four-poster bed had matching silken sheets and pillows. The only thing that set this room apart from the others, is that it had a large balcony with stairs that led down to a flowered courtyard below. Legolas immediately went inside the ample chamber, and set Katelyn gently on the bed. He was about to go fetch a cloth and warm water to tend her cuts when his mother chivied him out of the room saying, "Out, out, out! The poor dear needs to rest!"

"But mother, she needs-" Legolas protested.

"I want you to go and help these ladies find some food! They look famished. I'll look after her, and Lord Elrond will as well." his mother answered firmly.

Legolas opened his mouth to protest more, but closed it, yielding to defeat. He turned to the patient Samantha and Abbey and said, "Follow me."


	8. Waking Up to Home

1After hours of chaperoning Abbey and Samantha around the castle, Legolas finally entered Katelyn's chambers to see how she was, after escorting the two back to their rooms. Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen, and his mother had gone, and there was no one in the bed. Instead, there was a beautiful she-elf with long flowing gold hair dressed in an elegant white and silver silk gown standing at the balcony with her back to him. Legolas's heart leapt in his chest as he saw her.

"Tari...?" he asked, his voice barely audible, and sounded strained.

The she-elf turned, and Legolas found himself ensnared in her deep brown eyes that sparkled in the last light of the sun before it set. Her pale face was now smooth and flawless; there was no trace of the thorns that had been embedded in the fair flesh. She was thinner, and much taller too. When she turned and saw him, her full lips turned up in an extravagant smile. "Legolas? Is it truly thee?" she whispered in a soft and gentle voice that sounded much more mature than before, hitching up her skirted gown and rushing over to him.

Legolas cautiously laid his hands on either side of her face, as though making sure that she was not a mirage. Tears of joy sparkled in her eyes as she gazed longingly into his eyes. Without the tiniest of warnings, Legolas suddenly leaned in and captured her lips with his own in a sensuous kiss that showed her how much he had truly missed her, and how much he still loved her. It was the first kiss that they had ever shared together... When they broke apart at last, a single tear had fallen from her eyes.

Legolas gently wiped it away saying, "No more tears, Tari..." in a soft husky voice.

Tari laid her head against his strong chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him whispering, "I'm so sorry Legolas... I tried to stop her, but she was too powerful! I didn't want to leave you, but she sent me away despite it."

"Shh..." Legolas cooed, rubbing the back of her neck in a comforting way. "It does not matter anymore, because you are here, and you are safe..."

"No... I am not safe... I-I can feel him-Sauron-he is looking for me. I heard his voice whilst I slept..."

"Do not worry Tari, you are safe here in Mirkwood." he said reassuringly.

"I am not safe anywhere Legolas... Wherever I go, death follows. The people who were supposed to guard me in the other world were killed _because of me_..." Tari retorted, her voice constricted with tears.

"Hush now... You needn't worry yourself whilst you are so distressed already. You shall go and see how your friends are faring, then you shall go-to-sleep, else mother will kill me." Legolas said, chivying her to the door and showing her where her friends were, before going back down the corridor to see his father about his duties he was to attend to before he retired.

After Tari had spoken with Abbey and Samantha, she wandered the extensive corridors, until she found herself in the enormous library. She couldn't help but smile as she gazed around at the hundreds of thick dusty volumes and tomes filled with long forgotten knowledge. Though her father had attempted to restore her memory to her, Tari found that there was still a-lot missing. She remembered Legolas, and the night she was taken away, and childhood memories and such, but there was still so much more she knew she had lost.

With that thought in mind, she searched for books that related to the history of Middle-Earth, the ways of elves, and her family. As she searched for one on her mother, her eye caught sight of a green, leather bound book with gold writing in elvish that said, '_The Forgotten Prophecies_'. The book was dated to about the beginning of the second age. Curious, Tari dislodged the book from it's fellows, and hopped down from the library ladder to sit and read. The pages were dry, and brittle with age. Most of the book was written in Sindarin, but there was some in the Common Speech as well. She lazily scanned the book, her eyes roaming over every page carefully. She must've been a quarter of the way through the thick volume, when she saw her name... It was a prophecy; a prophecy _about her_! More cryptic still, was that it had been made by her grandmother, Lady Galadriel, only a few days before Tari herself was born. Hesitantly, as though afraid of what she might read, Tari began to read...

_Born to one who departs to the Havens,_

_The daughter of a wise elven lord_

_Betrothed to one,_

_He who shall take part,_

_In the Fellowship of the Ring_

_Trials and Ordeals she must meet,_

_To vanquish the evil that rises again_

_She shall be hunted by evil,_

_Under constant threat_

_If she does not survive,_

_Middle Earth will fall_

_Dark lords and servants she will face_

_Many shall bring her to death's door_

_To be lost for years,_

_Then found again,_

_A choice she must make,_

_To be part of ten_

By the end of the prophecy, Tari's eyes were wide... Her grandmother had never been wrong before, so the prophecy she had made scared her. And most of it had already come true! _'To be lost for years, then found again..._'. She had returned to Middle Earth after being hidden from Sauron for so many years. '_Born to one who departs to the Havens, The daughter of a Wise elven lord..._' Tari's mother Celebrain had departed over the Sea after being wounded by and orc arrow. Her father was the '_wise elven lord'. _'_Betrothed to one..._'. Tari had been betrothed to Legolas. Was it natural to be slightly afraid when you read that if you did not survive, that everyone would die? That, you would be hunted by evil all your life? And come face to face with death so many times? "Valar... How... How am I supposed to accomplish this? What must I do?"

"Do what?" said a voice in her ear.

Tari started and whirled around to see Legolas standing there nonchalantly, leaning against her chair, and trying to read the book. Tari shut it with an audible 'thump'. Legolas frowned slightly. '_He mustn't see the prophecy..._' Tari thought desperately as she got up quickly from her chair and shoved the book on a high shelf out of reach.

"What prophecy?" Legolas asked as he saw Tari try and stow away the book.

Tari turned to look at him, glaring. "I believe that I've told you once before _not_ to read my thoughts, prince." Tari said with a hint of anger.

Legolas chuckled slightly and stepped closer to her saying, "Oh, but it is such a delight to see you angry, princess." Tari sat back down again, another book in her hand.

As she opened it and began to read about her grandmother, Legolas came up behind her. His hand swept away her long golden hair from her bare shoulders; as that was how her dress was made. Legolas's warm, gentle, and soft hands lightly caressed the equally soft and silky flesh as he whispered in an aphrodisiac, "What was the prophecy about?" Tari's eyes had closed as she felt his hands upon her shoulders. Legolas was indeed dear to her, but this was too much! She had only just returned! No matter what she had said or done before she had been sent away, she had changed and was not ready for love yet.

With great reluctance, she pulled out of her stupor; angry at herself for letting him have this much power over her. "Your efforts will not get you what you seek, my lord... I'm not going to tell you." she answered, "It's my secret." Tari stood up, book in hand, and made to leave. But Legolas caught her hand and held her back, careful to make sure that his fingers laced her own in a tender loving way.

"What would it take for you to tell me?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him, so that now their faces were mere inches apart.

Tari shook her head, saying, "I told you; it's my secret."

"Secrets can be discovered, _a'melamin_..." (My beloved)

Legolas slowly leaned in to capture her lips, when there was a loud, disapproving cough from the doorway. Tari whirled around to see a man she had not laid eyes on for many, many years.

"Aragorn? Is that you!" Tari cried as she laid her eyes upon him, clothed in his ranger garb.

The man looked equally stunned to see Tari, and quickly came over to her, embracing her in a brotherly hug. "My Valar Tari! I thought your father had sent you away forever!

"He had! But I found a way back. By accident, of course..." she added as she pulled out of the embrace. She studied his shoulder length dark brown hair, his handsome face where he had the stubbled makings of a goatee. His ranger garb was stained with grime and mud. But he looked so different from when she had last seen him. "Last I saw you, you barely reached my shoulder!" she stated.

"And yet you've hardly aged a day!" Aragorn said. He turned his gaze on Legolas. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, little prince? Need I tell Elrond how you were about to, lock lips, with his youngest daughter."

"Please, Aragorn. If anything, I am not young." Tari retorted with a smile.

"And nay, Aragorn, you were not interrupting. Also, if I ever hear you call me 'little prince' again, I shall gut you with your own sword." Legolas said in a light tone.

"I see. Well, if I wasn't disturbing you... Tari, your father wants to see you in his chambers to discuss something important. And, the princeling is wanted by his father to speak of the reason that _I _am here." Aragorn said.

Legolas growled in mock anger at the name, before pecking Tari lightly on the cheek and departing the library with Aragorn in tow.


	9. Going to Rivendell

1Elrond looked to the door as he heard it open. "Hello daughter." he said with a smile, beckoning her over to the chairs where he sat.

Hesitantly, knowing that whatever her father was going to tell her was most likely not good news, she obeyed. Her eyes were indecisive, and curious. "Adar-?" she began, but Elrond held up a hand to still her question before it passed her lips.

"Tari... Undoubtedly you now know why I sent you to Lorien in the first place, correct?"

Tari nodded. "I believe it had something to do with a power I posses... Something Sauron wanted?"

"Yes. And for that same reason, I have called you here. Now, Tari..." Elrond said as he leaned forward, beckoning her closer as though to tell her a secret, "The ability could be taken from you by a powerful being like a wizard or powerful dark servant, and used to the full extent of good, or evil... I will not allow you to roam without knowledge or protection of what it is you posses. We are returning to Rivendell tomorrow, and once there, I shall train you in every aspect of your powers. Yet I can only show you so much; so that is why Galadriel will help you to finish your training. You must learn how to close your mind to outside forces, and be able to bend that power to your will, or at least control it."

Tari merely nodded, unsure of how to acknowledge such information. "I understand _adar_. I realize how important this is to you."

"No Tari... I don't think that you realize how important this is to _you_, to your life. You are easy prey for the Dark Lord unless I train you... He could have you under his control and there would be nothing any of us could do..." Elrond said darkly. He lowered his gazed to the floor, apparently pondering about how to word what he was to say next. "Tari, daughter... I know how dear Legolas is to you, but I can only warn you; keep your distance from him."

Tari furrowed her brow. "_Adar_, why? What is wrong with being close to Legolas? You and his own father betrothed us after all, did you not?"

Elrond nodded slowly, still not raising his gaze. "Yes... we had..."

"Had?" Tari questioned worriedly, "What do you mean-?"

"I believe it is best that you retire. You've had a trying day, and I can sense your exhaustion. Remember Tari, you are not a pure elf, nor are you mortal-" her father explained.

"I know, _ada_, I know... I am a half-elf until it comes time for me to choose between mortality; to remain on Middle-Earth forever, or choose immortality as an elf and sail to the Havens." Tari answered, rolling her eyes slightly, and somewhat angered that her father had to bring it up.

Tari took her leave, her mind buzzing with all the information that had been pounded into it within the last two days...

Tari stood on her balcony, looking out over Mirkwood. She could see the lights from the numerous _talans_ glittering brightly. Sighing, she leaned against the balustrade, letting the cool night air rejuvenate her sense. Her thoughts had wandered back to the prophecy, when Legolas came into her room unexpectedly. Tari turned quickly, staring at him peculiarly. He looked upset, or irked by something. Legolas fell back onto her bed with a sigh of contentment, relaxing and reveling at the softness of the pillows and mattress with his eyes shut. He felt ever Tari sit down beside him.

"What ails you, my lord?" she asked in a politely formal tone.

"Nothing, Tari. I am merely tense from the duties and obligations of being a prince. The spiders have been very troublesome lately, and the orcs have not yet relented in their plundering of the forest." he answered, keeping his eyes closed. He reached out a hand, and felt Tari gingerly take it. He pulled her down beside him on the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him in a comforting way. Tari had tensed slightly when she felt his arms around her. Sure, she was delighted to be back in Middle-Earth and near him, but she was _nowhere_ near ready for real intimacy. She thought of the kiss he had given her earlier as a sign that he had missed her dearly. Not, that he truly loved her. Besides, they had hardly had any time together. They had met briefly that one day in Lorien, those few days traveling together, and now today. That was all.

Legolas had noticed her stiffen when his arm had snaked around her waist. He could almost feel the uneasiness emanate from her. "What is wrong...?" he asked quietly, opening his eyes to look at her critically.

Tari shook her head. "Nothing, Legolas. I'm just not used to this. I hardly even know you. So much time has passed, and my heart is not yet willing for love... And I am too afraid to be hurt."

"I would never, ever hurt you." Legolas said seriously, propping himself up on one elbow to stare right into her eyes; trying to prove to her of his sincerity through them.

Tari didn't know what to do... "I'm sorry, Legolas... Forget what I said. I... I probably just need to sleep."

Legolas nodded politely, and got off the bed, coming around to her side where she still lay. He bent down and bestowed a light kiss on her forehead, still knowing about her unwillingness. "I shall see you in the morning then. I am traveling to Rivendell as well, for your father is holding a council there."

Tari nodded in understanding and watched him walk to her door. "Goodnight, dear prince..." she called softly. Her answer was his beautiful smile before he closed the door as quietly as an elf walking. Tari rolled over, and (still in her day clothes) fell fast asleep.

The journey to Rivendell passed quickly. The duration of which for Tari, was spent learning with her father. She had hardly a moment to spare for anything else. Because of being under the constant watch of her father, Legolas remained the polite prince and kept his distance. Yet even though he said nothing to her except "Good morning my lady." or "Sleep well, my lady." and "How do you fair, princess?", Elrond could still sense the bond they shared between each-other, even if the two would deny it's presence.

"Once all our guests arrive, and the council is over, we shall hold a feast in honor of your return, daughter." Elrond said as they passed through Rivendell's stone pillared gates.

Tari only nodded, her thoughts elsewhere. She dismounted gracefully from her horse, and relinquished the reins to a stable hand. Legolas approached her, and was about to speak, when Abbey and Samantha came over to her and engaged her in conversation as they walked to the dining hall (seeing as how they had arrived at dinner time). Abbey and Samantha had been given elvish names (because compared to everyone else, they had _weird_ names). Samantha had been named Archiwen (the meaning of the names you can make up yourselves), and Abbey's new name, was Aralon. (Quite frankly, I thought it would be better for them to have elvish names, so...)

After dinner, Elrond escorted his daughter to her familiar chambers to continue her studies - which progressed into the night. He taught her how to keep her mind closed to all outside forces, and how to put up barriers to keep out unwanted thoughts. "Elrohir and Elladan will train you with weapons tomorrow." Elrond said, finally calling their lessons to a halt.

Tari sat down upon the bed with a sigh of relief. "Adar, what good will come from your training me? I am one lowly she-elf to Sauron - defenseless and weak no matter what power I hold."

"That, my daughter, is why Galadriel will train you to _use_ those powers. They will not lie dormant in you for long." Elrond explained, while putting away some books that had been laid out upon her table.

Tari decided to broach upon the subject that she had been so anxious about. "Ada, may I attend the council tomorrow?" she asked with politeness.

Elrond stiffened, in the process of setting a book of lore upon a shelf. "No. Absolutely not."

"But adar!" Tari protested, standing up indignantly, "You have allowed my brothers to go, why not I?"

"Your brothers, Tari, are part of the Rivendell guard. They need to attend this council to know if there is anything they need to be aware of." Elrond stated plainly, now sweeping over to the door.

Tari caught him by the arm and held him back. "Please adar, I sorely want to know the fate of the Rin--" she stopped suddenly, and let go of his arm, turning quickly away from him and lowering her gaze to the ground.

Elrond stared at his daughter, his stormy grey eyes narrowed. "How is it that you have come to know what the council is about, Tari?" he asked sternly.

When she did not answer him, but continued to look at the floor, Elrond took hold of her chin and forced her to look into his eyes, searching her mind for answers. But as he tried to seek out information, he was blocked by a wall of grey fog.

Tari seemed to smile mischievously and whispered, "Hindered by your own teachings, adar." She pulled away from him, and said, "The gift of foresight dwells within me as well."

Something like a snarl seemed to pass Elrond's lips. He regained his composure as much as he could, and said, "My answer still stands, daughter. You are not to attend the council. No doubt you will hear about it afterwards."

And with that, he turned on his heel, and left her room before she could argue anymore...

A week would pass, and until then, Tari would know nothing of the councils. She wouldn't even see Legolas. Elrohir and Elladan refused to tell her anything. Her father remained vigilant, and did not reveal to her anything either. Arwen kept her occupied by taking her fore horse-back rides through the valley... But soon, things would just go from bad - to worse...


	10. Fading

1Tari threw herself upon her bed; burying her face in the soft pillows. After a week of councils, she had finally recieved news of what was to happen... and the tidings she had heard seemed to freeze her heart... Everything seemed to fall down upon her as she cried out her heart... Legolas not speaking to her... Him leaving on a quest that would more than likely claim his life... Her father's words to her... '_Oh Valar!_' she thought furiously, '_Why do you do this to me! What have I done!_'

Eventually, Tari fell asleep upon the bed, only to be shaken awake by her hand-maiden. "My Lady! You must get up! The feast is soon, and you must get ready!"

"Celestil, please... I have no desire to go down to the feast tonight..." Tari mumbled as she raised her head from the pillows.

Celestil was kneeling next to her bedside, and she looked shocked. "But why, Tari?" she asked, dropping her formal manner. Celestil had been her maiden for a _very_ long time, and they were good friends, so it did not matter whether or not she called her Lady or Princess.

"I would much rather stay in here tonight, and rest. I do not want to have to endure the company of so many men and dwarves..." Tari lied, laying her head back down upon the pillow.

Celestil looked confused. She tucked a strand of her cinnamon colored hair behind one of her pointed ears, and nodded. "Very well. I shall have the cooks prepare you something, and have it sent here." she stood up, and left the room, closing the door with a small snap behind her.

Tari closed her eyes, wanting so much to drop back off to sleep, where she would not have to think about Legolas, or anything else that bothered her. A few minutes later, she heard the door open again, and soft footsteps go to her bed. "Please, leave my meal on my desk, Celestil..." Tari said, her eyes still closed, and thinking it was her maid with her food. No one answered her, but instead, she ever so slightly felt someone sit down on her bed next to her. Tari felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder, and she bolted upright, staring at the intruder.

It was her father.

"Why do you not wish to go to the feast, daughter?" he asked right away.

Tari's look of shock turned to a glare of anger. "Please adar, leave me be... I do not wish to attend the feast." Tari said, laying back down upon the pillows.

"Why do you hold such anger for me?" Elrond asked sternly, his grey eyes over bright with his own anger. "This feast had been called for you and the fellowship-"

"For the second time, I do not want to go. Leave me in peace! That is all I ask of you!" Tari yelled at him in frustration, a few tears silently falling from her eyes. "You ask of me something I cannot do. I would not be able to sit at the feast and pretend to be happy. To celebrate and wish luck to the fellowship, in which _you_ chose Legolas to be apart of! Why adar! There are so many other elves out there, and yet you had to choose him! You know how much I care for him, and yet still you picked him."

"There are other reasons for my choosing of Legolas, Tari, even though you may not see them. And they are for your well-being, not his." Elrond answered grimly.

"Then tell me!" Tari pleaded, tears innumerous falling from her eyes.

"I cannot."

"Why!" Tari wailed, "Why must you so blatantly keep us apart? Tell me why, adar, I deserve to know."

Elrond lowered his eyes and shook his head, murmuring something that sounded like 'The truth would kill you...'

"Keeping me in the dark might kill me as well, father!" Tari said, wiping away her tears.

"I have not the heart to tell you Tari... I fear that not even Legolas knows; for it has only been between his father and myself..." Elrond said quietly, not yet meeting her gaze again.

"You're not telling me anything, adar! You speak to me as though in riddles, for I cannot read any answers." Tari said, her anger and frustration at the boiling point.

"Tari, you are not betrothed to Legolas anymore. He is to wed someone else." Elrond said in a distant voice, "Once you had 'disappeared', Thranduil thought it best to have his son marry someone else instead of waiting endlessly for your return, if you ever did. Once I discovered this, I tried everything in my power to compensate his actions. Yet he did not budge in his decision; remaining proud of it, and that it had been a good choice. Legolas knows nought that he is to marry Arya, daughter of Sircin. What Thranduil is unaware of, is that, before Sircin went to Mirkwood, he had been a faithful servant to the Dark Lord. It is my understanding, that he hasn't given up his servitude."

Tari stared at him with wide eyes. '_No... It cannot be! Thranduil cannot possibly do this! I have returned!_' she thought wildly, her tear-filled eyes darting around the room for some sign of comfort. None came to her gaze. If what her father said was true... She and Legolas, could never be. She had come back, for him. And now... it had all been for nothing. She was to stand by and watch some other evil maiden capture his heart. Now she would be nothing to him but a forgotten lover; a love that had failed...

"Daughter-" Elrond began, "Please, come down to the feast. You need to eat, and relax. Clear your mind."

"Adar, there is absolutely nothing, that you can do for me that would quell my sorrow. Not the most extravagant feast could lighten my spirits. Nor the most peaceful garden could calm my crying heart." Tari whispered in a deathly tone, her eyes closed tight to stay her tears.

"Tari-" he asked gently, placing a hand on her arm to comfort her.

"Please, adar..." Tari said softly in a calm tone, drawing away from his touch.

Elrond looked at her with care. Her eyes had darkened, and her skin had paled with great extremity. Elrond knew those signs well... "Daughter, no... Don't you fade. There are those that still love you! Don't fade for the love of one foolish elf." he said sternly, grasping her shoulders and shaking her slightly, as though to try and sway some sense into her.

"I do not wish to fade, adar... I leave my fate in the hands of the Valar; to let them decide what is best." Tari said, jerking away from him, laying down upon her pillows and turning away from her father. "I care not anymore... Sauron can have my damn power for all I care."

Elrond got up from the bed in a daze, and backed out of the room. He had to find the one person who could pull Tari from the shadows before it was too late. Before she gave up her power and faded away...


	11. Against Her Will

1Legolas was standing next to Aragorn, speaking in quiet, calm tones. The prince was dressed in a silver-white silk tunic with a grey braided belt, and deep grey leggings; an outfit he would not normally wear. But tonight was the last night he would be in Rivendell, before departing with the fellowship in the morning. The last night that he would see Tari. Legolas had sorely wanted to see the she-elf that had captured his heart, but his advisors had kept him busy with other things; the councils taking up most of the day. Tonight, at the feast that was being held in her honor, he would finally see her again. Yet as the hours waned, and the feast progressed, she did not appear. Her seat at the high table was empty.

Legolas sought out Arwen among the crowd, and asked her if she had seen her sister at all tonight. "I have not laid eyes on her the entire feast." he said.

She looked at him curiously, and answered, "Nay, I have not seen her. I assumed that she would be with you." she was about to suggest that he speak with her father, when he himself came hastily over to him.

"Come with me, this is urgent." Elrond said sternly. Legolas's eyes narrowed at his tone, but he followed him nonetheless.

As Elrond and Legolas entered Tari's chamber, it was to find that she was asleep; or at least, that's what it looked like. Legolas's eyes seemed to fill with grief as he saw her pale skin, and he seemed to fly to her side. "What happened?" he asked, "Who did this?"

"It was not the work of one person, Legolas. Yet if you must blame someone, you can place the blame upon me. For I chose you to go with the fellowship; and I believe that in so doing, it led her to fade..." Elrond said morosely

Legolas's head jerked over to Elrond, grief across his face. "No..." he whispered, "No, she wouldn't choose that! She couldn't!"

"She told me her fate was up to the Valar. That she no longer cared." Elrond said, "Call her back Legolas, please! Maybe she will listen to you, for she has shunned aside the pleadings of her own father. "

Legolas's eyes fell upon the seemingly still form of Tari, and he had to hold back tears. Closing his eyes, he let out a long breath, and reached out his mind to Tari.

_He skimmed over her inner barriers of which she had abandoned; leaving her mind open for anyone's perusal. It was utterly dark here... There was hardly and light as Legolas searched for his love. Legolas saw her, sitting in the midst of all the grey fog with her knees drawn up to her chest, and her forehead resting upon them."Tari..." Legolas called. His voice seemed to echo all around the vast expanse, until it faded into darkness. "Tari," he tried again, "A'melamin, lasto beth naer..." (My beloved, hear my voice) Legolas walked to her through the mist, and knelt down next to her. "Tari, saes," (Please) he pleaded. Tari raised her head from her knees and looked over at him. Her deep brown eyes were like pools of utter despair._

"_Why have you come?" she asked, her voice as distant and soft as the wind. _

"_Because I love you, and do not wish you to fade! Tari, please! I beg of you, do not pass. My heart could not bear the sorrow. What has caused you to fall into this darkness?" Legolas asked, reaching out and taking her in his arms, setting her in his lap. _

_Tari did not return the embrace. She just let him hold her. "My father has chosen you to be part of the fellowship, in which you could very well perish. And even if you did survive, I could never be with you..." she said softly. There was so much sadness and grief in her voice that it almost made Legolas wince._

"_Meleth, I will not die on this quest. I will keep myself alive. As to us not being together, what would keep us apart?" he asked, gently taking hold of her chin so he could gaze into her eyes, letting her look into his own so she could see how much he truly cared for her._

"_You are to wed another. Your father had you betrothed to different she-elf after I was sent away..." Tari answered in a monotonous tone, as she pulled out of his embrace. _

_Legolas's eyes widened, and he stared at her. "Tari, even if this is true, I will not marry her. I love you, and only you!"_

"_I know you do Legolas... But one cannot alter the course of fate. Go with the fellowship - live out your life in peace..." she whispered, stepping away from him. _

_She seemed to be fading away before him, as he was being pulled backwards by some unknown force. "Tari!" He called. She did not answer his call... "TARI!" he called out desperately, "Tari! Don't leave me! Im meleth lle! Saes!" The grey mist was fading, and the darkness was leaving too... (I love you! Please!)_

Legolas opened his eyes... He was still kneeling next to Tari's bed, his hand still entwined with her own. She was still fading... No matter what he had told her, no matter how much he had pleaded... she was still fading. He was the only one in the room now.

The chamber door opened behind him, and in walked Aragorn and Gandalf. "It is time to depart..." Gandalf said softly, not wanting to have to say it at all. Legolas looked out the window, and saw with a deep wrench of despair, that it was indeed sunrise.

Aragorn laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Legolas, Tari will not leave you; she loves you. Even one who is blind can see that."

Elrond suddenly came through the door, out of breath, and holding a small silver bottle in his hands. He all but ran to his daughter's side, uncorking the bottle, and lifting up her head to tip the potion into her mouth.

"What is that?" Legolas asked as Elrond laid Tari's head back down upon the pillows again.

"A long forgotten potion. It will pull her out of the darkness, against her will. She will not be able to fade now - she will live." Elrond said, replacing the top and setting the bottle on the side-table. Legolas felt that he was not saying something; that there was something else he kept secret. But if the potion would save Tari, he didn't care.

Legolas's heart leapt in his chest. "So, so she will be well now? She will not pass?"

Elrond shook his head. "No... No matter how much she fights, the potion will bring her back. She will wake in a few days."

Aragorn pulled Legolas to his feet saying, "Come now, we must leave. She will be fine, _mellon_." (Friend)

Legolas complied, stealing one last kiss upon his beloved's cold forehead, before he was pulled away by Aragorn...

Little did Legolas know, that by giving her that potion and bringing her back against her will - it would change Tari... But in what ways? He would not see her for an entire year. What would he find when he returns? Will she even be there?


	12. Legolas's Return

1"So lad, tell me about this lass you fancy." said Gimli from behind Legolas. The two were upon Arod, making their way to the haven of Rivendell. After Aragorn's coronation, Legolas could stand it no longer; he had to see her.

"She's Lord Elrond's youngest." Legolas answered, staring up the trail. The two had ironically become good friends.

"Arwen?" Gimli asked, horrified.

"No! No, not Arwen. He has a second daughter." Legolas almost shouted in indignation.

"I've never seen her then. She must have her sister's beauty if she's managed to capture _your_ heart." Gimli chuckled, "What is the lady's name?"

"Tariathon. I will bet you a trip to the Glittering Caves that you will find her more fair than the Lady Galadriel." Legolas said with a smile, thinking back to their time in Lothlorien, and how Gimli was so infatuated with the Lady of Light.

Gimli laughed again, "Is that so? Why then would Elrond keep such a beauty locked away in Rivendell?"

"She is not locked away Gimli, just rarely seen. The eyes of the dwarves are not so keen if they cannot spot so fair a maiden." Legolas jested. He nudged Arod into a canter, causing the dwarf to sputter in indignation as he flailed to keep his balance.

"Slow that beast down you crazy elf! We'll get there soon enough, but not if you have to keep picking me up from the ground!" Gimli protested as he regained his composure.

Legolas gave a defeated sigh and slowed Arod back to a walk. His ears suddenly pricked at the sound of movement ahead. He had just reached up to grasp his bow, when a familiar voice called out, "_Daro!_" (Halt!) Two elves upon horses emerged from the woods, their riders clad in gray, and indistinguishable from one another.

"Elrohir Elladan!" Legolas called in greeting, "How does it come that you have reached Rivendell before I? For I am quite sure I saw you at the coronation, did I not? Your father, and Arwen attended as well. Yet I did not see your youngest sister. Why is it that Tari did not accompany you?" he asked quickly.

Elrohir laughed quietly, "Adar wanted us back here in Rivendell as soon as the coronation was over, for he did not wish to burden it upon Tari to watch over the realm." he answered.

"I see. But that still does not answer my question as to why she did not come. For I am sure that Lord Elrond would be willing to have Lord Erestor look after the city." Legolas said.

At this, Elrohir and Elladan exchanged solemn looks of meaning, before Elladan answered, "I know not of the reason Tari did not go. She has not left the borders of Rivendell at all. I warn you, Legolas, she is not the same _elleth_ anymore; she has changed since you left. She hardly speaks to anyone anymore... " (Elf-maiden)

'_At least she is alive...'_ Legolas thought desperately. _'She would be dead if it had not been for Elrond... It is worth it if she has only changed a little. All people change, do they not?'_

"Will the sons of Elrond allow me and Master Gimli to stay in Rivendell for awhile?" Legolas asked politely, with a warm smile.

"Aye Legolas, it would be an honor to harbor the Prince of Mirkwood and his guest." Elrohir said.

"Speak carefully around him, for he has a true dwarfish temper. He cleave you in two as soon as look at you." Legolas warned in a feigned tone of concern.

The dwarf grunted behind him and muttered something about elves being jealous liars...

As the four approached Rivendell's gates, Elladan spoke, "Tari is not here now, Legolas. She is out hunting. Valar only knows when she will return, but I expect it will be around dinner. 'Till then, we shall raid Adar's stock of Miruvor, sit in the Hall of Fire, and listen to you and Gimli's stories of the Fellowship."

"Still not apprehensive about breaking rules, I see..." Legolas said, raising his eyebrows, "I thought that you two would've grown up while I was gone."

Elrohir laughed aloud, "You forget who you speak to, prince. These are the same two twins who led you out into the middle of the forest, then ran off, only to find you again two days later."

"It was _not_ two days." Legolas answered sternly, a slight flush creeping up into his cheeks, "And if I recall, I rewarded you by changing your wardrobe while you were bathing. Arwen's dresses certainly look good on you, Elladan." he chuckled.

"I don't think I want to tell about the Fellowship's journey. I would much rather hear about how badly you've humiliated this princeling." Gimli said, very interested to know more about the twins antics.

"Aye master Gimli, I'm certain your ears shall be tired by the end of your stay from hearing all of this nonsense." commented Elrohir.

They all dismounted in the courtyard, and let their horses be led away by stable-hands. "Come, let us go to the Hall of Fire 'till dinner." Elladan proclaimed, leading them down a corridor.

Elrohir disappeared for a few minutes, only to return with food and a few bottles of miruvor. They four spoke long into the night, telling story after story until Gimli was so drunk, that he fell off his chair. "I think that it is best if we call it a night." Elladan suggested, still holding his own bottle of miruvor and looking down at the unconscious Gimli.

"Aye, I agree." said Elrohir, standing up. "Legolas, you'll stay in your old room. You know where it is, don't you?"

Legolas nodded.

"I shall take care of this carrion..." muttered Elladan as he heaved the dwarf upon the sete he had fallen off of. "Adar should be returning by mid-day tomorrow... Perhaps I shall put the dwarf in his bed? I daresay it would be a better 'Welcome home adar!' than a bouquet of flowers... Not to mention I would love to see the look on his face."

Legolas closed the door to the hall of fire, and began his walk to his room, pausing every now and then to listen to the waterfalls, or to enjoy the scenery. It was wonderful to be back in Rivendell again, but he would feel much happier if he could just see Tari, and know that she was alright. As he passed the courtyard, he heard the sound of many approaching hooves. He stopped and waited to see six elves canter through the gates and dismount. Their garb signified them as soldiers of the Rivendell guard. Five left right away to take care of their horses, and to discuss the decrease in orc attacks lately since the ring was destroyed. The sixth let it's horse be led away, before they began to walk up the stairs and down the corridor; having not noticed the immobile prince. The elf seemed to be lost in thought. They pulled back their hood, revealing a long length of golden-blonde hair that fell almost to their waist. The guard was a she-elf! Legolas could not see her face, but he had a strong feeling of who it was. Silently, he followed her as she walked through the gardens, and into the deeper parts of Rivendell that Legolas had never had privilege to explore. She begean to sing softly and quietly, in that of a sad and sorrowful tune...

"I have been blind,

Unwilling

To see the true love,

You're giving

I have ignored,

Every blessing

Now I'm on my knees,

Confessing...

Then I feel myself surrender,

Each time I see your face

I am staggered by your beauty,

Your unassuming grace

And I feel my heart is turning,

Falling into place

I can't hide it,

Now hear my confession

I have been wrong about you

Thought I was strong without you

For so long,

Nothing could move me...

So long...

Nothing could change me(!)

Now I feel self surrender

Each time I see your face

I am captured by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

And I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place

I can't hide it,

Now hear my confession

You are the air that I breathe,

You're the ground beneath my feet

When did I,

Stop believing?

'Cause I feel myself surrender,

Each time I see your face

I am staggered by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

And I feel my heart,

Is falling into place

I can't hide it,

Now hear my confession

I can't hide it,

Now hear my...

...Confession..."

Legolas had been so enraptured by the she-elf's hauntingly beautiful song, that he had not realized that she had finally sat down upon a rock by a waterfall and pool. She was staring into the watery depths, as though almost contemplating whether or not to drown herself in it.

"Tari?" Legolas asked tentatively, in a soft and docile tone, taking another step toward the she-elf.

The elf whirled about, a dagger in hand. As her eyes came to rest upon the he-elf before her, she lowered the dagger. It was Tari, but a changed Tari... Her eyes were darker than they had been before she had left, and her face was still relatively pale. Her eyes... there was nothing there. It was as though an empty shell of an elf sat before him, wanting nothing but to die.

"I do not deny," Tari whispered, "that I wondered if you would ever return to this place..."

Legolas took it that now she had sheathed her dagger, it was safe for him to approach. She did not move as he sat down beside her. He reached out to take one of her hands in his in a comforting way, but she withdrew farther from him. "No..." she said, "I will not do this. I am alone, and I wish to be left that way. I did not want to be pulled from the shadows, yet my bastard father did so against my will."

"Do not say such things of your father, Tari, he loves you. I love you. I tried to call you back from the shadows but you would not listen to me! Why?" Legolas said, his voice rising.

"Because I wanted nothing to do with you. I wanted to pass." Tari retorted angrily. She wanted to get up, walk away, and never look upon him again. The pain was too much for her to bear...

"Then why do you still wear this?" Legolas asked with a hint of anger, reaching out and pulling the chain of her locket, which fell out from her beneath the neck of her tunic. The stone glowed baby-blue; she was in utter depression. The gem's color kept changing from blue, to white (in need), and then light green (worry). Tari tugged the locket from his hands and put it back under her tunic. "Why do you sing such songs of lost love? I know you Tari, and whether you will deny it or nor, I know you still have feelings for me. Do I not speak the truth?"

Tari stood up, walking away from him and his unanswered questions. But Legolas was quicker. He grabbed a hold of her arm, wheeling her around to face him. She struggled and pushed away from him with more force than he thought she possessed. But still, he held her. "Let me go you vile, you loathsome, bast-"

What happened next, was so unexpected by Tari, that she did absolutely nothing; not able to comprehend it. Legolas had claimed her lips with his own in such a passionate, sensuous kiss, that she might have fallen to her knees if he had not been holding onto her so tightly. As she felt his tongue run lightly along her lips as it pleaded gently for entrance into her mouth, Tari snapped out of her reverie, pushing with all her force away from him. Once out of his grasp, she ran as if the very whips of Sauron were behind her, leaving the prince of Mirkwood to stand there alone. But as he watched her retreating form, he immediately began to think about how he could prove his love to the one that denied him... Perhaps there was still hope for her? Could he pull her out from the depths of darkness that had consumed her before she left him for good? Would he even see her again? Only time would tell... And for an immortal, there was more than enough of that.


	13. Hunting

1"Well, I warned you." Elrohir said as Legolas told him and Elladan of his encounter with Tari. "I told you she wasn't the same. What with you leaving, and being betrothed to someone else. Not to mention that Archiwen and Aralon are gone."

Legolas almost choked on his bread. "What? Why? When did they-?"

"A few months ago. They wanted to go back to their families before they thought they had died. Archiwen was torn between staying here and living a new life, or going back to her old one and leaving one of her best friends behind; never to return. Aralon had the same dilemma. But Tari hid her true feelings; wanting their happiness before hers. She told them that she would be alright, and that their families were probably worried about them." Elladan explained, taking a sip of some red wine.

Legolas nodded in understanding, and cradled his head in one hand. "Ai! Elbereth!" he groaned. "I should never have gone..."

"'Tis not your fault, Thranduillion. You had an obligation to fulfill." Elrohir said in a comforting way, his grey eyes (I know I said that the twins had green eyes, but due to complaints and a long elvish history lesson, I learned that Elrond's children had grey eyes. Though, I will keep Tari's eyes and hair the same as they always have been because she is MY character, whether she be a Mary-Sue or nor) somber with pity.

"I had an obligation to fulfill to her as well! Love reigns over duty in my eyes, and yet I left her in the darkness to be pulled out against her will, and not be there when she woke to comfort her." Legolas said in exasperated tones.

"Do not burden yourself with grief, Legolas. She'll come 'round eventually." said Elrohir with a smile.

"And who are you, brother, to tell me what I will or will not do." said a waspish voice.

Elrohir reluctantly turned in his chair to look behind him. Tari stood there in black breeches and an evergreen silk tunic. Her blade was at her belt, and her bow and quiver were slung across her back.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked Elladan, standing up as though he was a father asking where his little child was wandering off to.

"Hunting." she answered blandly as she snatched a single piece of lembas from the table while walking toward the end of the hall.

"But you went hunting yesterday!" proclaimed Elladan, catching up to her, "Surely there are enough deer carcasses to keep the cooks happy?"

"What makes you think I was hunting deer? I've been hunting orcs." Tari said, walking out of the halls, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

"She's _what_?" Elrohir nearly shouted. "All those times that she's been out 'hunting', she's actually been chasing orcs! Putting her life at risk! Tari! TARI! Get back here!" he yelled, running out of the hall doors after his younger sister, his brother and Legolas in tow.

Tari was already seated upon her horse by the time they caught up with her.

"Tari! Stop! You're staying here!" Elladan shouted, grabbing hold of her horse's reins.

"You have no authority to tell me what I will or will not do!"

"I do! I am your elder brother, and you will listen to me when adar is not here to tell you instead!" he retorted, glaring up at her.

As Tari glared back down at him with the utmost hatred in her eyes, not moving an inch to follow his orders, Elrohir acted. He pulled her out of the saddle, and slung her over his shoulder. "Elrohir! You put me down this instant or I swear by the Valar I shall gut you like a _yrch_!" (Orc)

"Temper, temper..." Elladan tutted, wagging his finger threateningly.

Tari beat her fists against Elrohir's back, kicking and screaming for release. Her brother opened the door to her chamber saying, "You are going to stay in here 'till adar get's home, so he can decide what to do about your orc hunting." He tossed her upon her bed where she promptly got tangled in the unmade blankets and sheets as she tried to get up. Elrohir quickly retreated from her room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Legolas stared at him, torn between amusement and anxiety.

"She'll be alright." Elladan said reassuringly. Bold words, for at that very moment, the blade of Tari's dagger pierced the door; quivering inches from Elladan's nose.


	14. Greatest Weakness

1Tari was fuming when the door of her chambers finally opened, and Elrond walked in, still wearing his traveling clothes. He looked gravely at his daughter, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, with her arms crossed, glaring at a spot on the ceiling.

"I hear you've been orc hunting? And that you nearly changed the shape of Elladan's nose with your dagger?" Elrond asked, taking off his cloak as he strode over and took a seat next to his daughter.

"He would've deserved it..." she retorted stiffly. "He wouldn't let me go." she huffed.

Elrond stifled a small chuckled. "You are whining like an elfling... But I do have to agree with both of them."

"What! Adar-?"

"It's too dangerous. The war may be over, but the Dark Lord's servants still have their instinct; they still want to kill every living thing in Middle Earth. Your pride is one of your greatest weaknesses, Tari."

"But adar, I've been going out by myself and killing orcs since the fellowship left! Why now do you suddenly forbid me to go?" Tari protested.

"Because I have just found out that you've done so! I don't want to see you dead Tari! Strong you may be, but you are not the same. Hatred and despair have clouded your mind. You will not be able to kill orcs forever unhindered. It will catch up to you eventually." Elrond warned.

"And why is that? Because you forced me out of fading? Because, you chose Legolas to be part of the fellowship? That you couldn't convince his father not to have him marry another?" Tari nearly shouted, unwanted tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"I do not deny what I've done, and the will of others. But now, when you've another chance, you push him away. Your heart still loves him Tari, I know you do. I can see it as plainly as the locket you wear around your neck..." Elrond said, lifting the locket off of her tunic and staring at the red (anger, hate) jewel there.

Tari snatched it back, glaring at him. "You know nothing of me. You may think you can read my thoughts and feelings as easily as if they were etched upon my face for your perusal, but you are mistaken, _my lord_."

Elrond let out a long, dejected sigh. _'Why does she make this so difficult? I only wish her happiness. Everyone does... especially Legolas. If only she would let him back into her heart...'_

Tari heard his thoughts, and her frown deepened as she thought to herself angrily, _'My heart is my own and no others... Besides. Legolas is betrothed to another. That is that. I have moved on, and so should they.' _Her thoughts were broken by her father.

"You will come to dinner tonight, in a _dress_ mind you. And tomorrow, you will go out riding with Prince Legolas."

Tari gaped at him. "I'm not hungry. And I do not wish to go riding with the prince tomorrow."

"Well then, you shall have to deal with it. Because as your father, you must obey me." Elrond stated, standing up. His smile grew a little wider at the look on his daughter's face. "And, even if you aren't hungry, I demand that you come to dinner in the hall, which I might add is in about thirty minutes."

Tari did indeed come down to dinner, but did not speak to anyone or eat. She was wearing a lovely dress of pale lavender silks, and had even donned a circlet of mithril. Elrond informed Legolas while they ate that Tari would be taking him for a morning ride the next day. This earned Elrond a glare from Tari, who had her arms folded across her chest.

"That sounds lovely." Legolas had answered, glancing at Tari to gage her reaction. Her face, however, remained quite impassive. After dinner, as he laid down in bed he vowed to himself to break through the walls that she had built around her emotions over the time he had been gone. He would find out how she _really_ felt, and force her to understand how much he still loved her... No matter what the cost.


	15. Whatever It Takes

1As Legolas walked with involuntary grace down the stairs, sheathing his sword, he saw Tari standing in the courtyard, already mounted upon her horse, and holding the reins of his own. She looked a great deal older for some reason; sitting proudly upon her horse with her fair hair tied up in a braided knot, her sword at her side, and a bow and quiver slung over her back. Her garb was much the same as she had worn the day Elladan and Elrohir had locked her in her room; that of a Rivendell guard.

"_Quel amrun._" (Good morning I think...Someone really has to help me with elvish translations) he greeted as he took the reins of his horse and mounted.

He was answered by a curt nod, with no smile. "Where is it that thou wishes to ride, milord?" she asked quietly.

Legolas had been thinking about that while he had walked here, and he had the perfect place in mind... "Follow me milady..." was his answer. He quickly pivoted his horse, and galloped out of the gates. Tari quickly followed, wondering what his intentions were.

The forest was quiet, and very peaceful. After a while, Legolas slowed to a canter, and Tari pulled up beside him. Her eyes were fixed on the trail, but they seemed oddly blank and emotionless. He slowed his horse even more, until they were at a gentle walk. They were now riding side by side, since the trail was wide enough. Legolas thought it best that he begin a conversation, to pull her out of her thoughts before she turned into that empty shell-of-an-elf.

"You've changed so much Tari..." he said in a calm, soft voice.

She nodded, "That is what happens, when one grows up. One cannot always dwell on the past, for they can become lost in turmoil and grief..."

"Aye, that they can. Yet there are good memories to dwell on as well. For I brood often on the day I found you in the woods."

"I do not think of those days. I only think of what is to come. I brood on my mistakes I've made in the past, and how to correct them in the future. Nothing more."

"What mistakes could you possibly make?" he asked curiously, turning to look at her.

"I fell in love with you..." she said, her voice as quiet and distant as the wind.

"And that was a mistake?"

"Aye, it was." she answered.

Legolas turned his horse onto a well hidden trail, and kicked his horse back into a canter. Tari reluctantly followed, feeling as though she just wanted to turn around and gallop all the way back home. She didn't want to be here, under his scrutiny. Why did he have to dredge up the past? Didn't he understand her pain when he spoke of these matters? Was this a game to him?

She halted her horse quickly, almost running into Legolas's. He had stopped in a beautiful glade full of wild flowers. A waterfall was there as well, pouring into a deep pool of crystal clear water. Sunlight streamed through the willow trees in the secluded clearing... Tari couldn't deny that it was indeed beautiful. Legolas had dismounted, and was undoing his horse's bridle, and taking off his saddle to let him wander to graze. Tari finally started to move, doing the same with her horse before hesitantly following Legolas to sit by the warm waters of the pool. She gracefully sat down upon a smooth rock that had been warmed by the sun's rays, tucking her legs under her and staring into the water.

Legolas watched her, knowing that she was not going to speak unless forced to. "So, why was falling in love with me a mistake?" he asked casually.

Tari raised her gaze, glaring. "You mock my pain, prince. You know very well why it was a mistake. Or is your ego so full that you have forgotten that you are betrothed to someone other than me?"

"I have not forgotten. I may be betrothed, but that doesn't mean we still cannot be in love with each other. You could come to Mirkwood with me, and live there. There is no reason why we cannot love each other, Tari." he said, sitting down next to her. She scooted away from him.

"If I did come to Mirkwood and live there, where you will have a wife, I would be labeled as the prince's official bed warmer. I'd be nothing but a pet you keep out of pity." she spat, drawing her knees up to her chin.

"I would never allow that to happen. Tari, we-"

"No Legolas! Don't you understand!" Tari shouted, getting to her feet with tears in her eyes. "There is no 'we' anymore! There is just you, and me, and your betrothed. I am trying to stay away from you, and move on, but you just keep holding me back!"

"And for a damn good reason too!" he answered with just as loud a voice, standing up as well and grasping her by the shoulders. "Because I love you! I will do whatever it takes to end that betrothal to be with you!"

Tari didn't say anything, but wiped away her tears angrily. "Just stop, Legolas. Stop loving me, and love your betrothed instead."

"I cannot. I would die if I was forced to stop loving you." he said sincerely, cupping her chin to make her look into his eyes to see the truth in his words.

She saw, but she didn't want to. Tari tried to pull away, but to no avail. Legolas's grip was firm, but gentle. "Let me go." she hissed, struggling.

"No." was his defiant answer.

Tari squirmed even more against his grasp, the tears becoming more numerous as she did so. The more she tried to pull away, the weaker she became, and the more tears were shed from her sorrowful, desperate looking brown eyes. Eventually, Legolas was holding her against his chest, his arms draped around her as she cried upon his shoulder. He soothed her with calming elvish words as he ran his fingers through her hair, and rubbed her back. Legolas scooped her up in his arms and sat down upon the rock with her. Her tears soon quelled to nothingness, and she merely allowed herself to be held in his arms as he softly and beautifully sang something that sounded like a lullaby. "It's alright..." he whispered, kissing her forhead. "I'll make my father end the betrothal... I'll do whatever it takes."

She nodded solemnly, but said, "As much as my heart truly wants to believe your words, my mind tells me different."

"Then choose the one that you want to listen to..." was his answer, as he stood up and set her down upon the rock. He fetched the horses, and saddled and bridled hers for her. She mounted, still drying the tears from her face to make it look as though she hadn't been crying.

The journey back to Rivendell from that tranquil spot, was quick, and silent. Though, Legolas held her hand in his in a comforting way.

As they reached the gates, and entered, they saw a small group of people, gathered at the foot of the stairs. They had evidently just arrived, for their horses were just being led away by the stable hands. Tari eyes the five curiously, that spoke to her father and brothers. All had hoods up. She dismounted, with Legolas at her side, and approached. At that moment, one of the travelers turned around quickly, causing their hood to fall off... Tari's eyes widened as she saw the face of the person beneath the cloak. Her heart froze inside her chest, and shattered as the cold hands of despair crushed it.

It was his betrothed...


	16. Manipulated

1**Wow! That's a-lot of reviews! Thanks everybody! **

**Here's Chapter 16, which is pretty long compared to the others. **

_**Manipulated**_

RECAP:

As they reached the gates, and entered, they saw a small group of people, gathered at the foot of the stairs. They had evidently just arrived, for their horses were just being led away by the stable hands. Tari eyes the five curiously, that spoke to her father and brothers. All had hoods up. She dismounted, with Legolas at her side, and approached. At that moment, one of the travelers turned around quickly, causing their hood to fall off... Tari's eyes widened as she saw the face of the person beneath the cloak. Her heart froze inside her chest, and shattered as the cold hands of despair crushed it.

It was Legolas's betrothed...

Arya was every inch the 'perfect elleth'. Her pale ivory skin was smooth and flawless. Her dark grey eyes glittered like dark stars. She was somewhat tall (though half an inch shorter than Tari), and was as skinny as the boughs of a young tree. Her face was that of an angel; slightly cherubic cheeks, full ruby lips, high cheekbones, etc. Hair that was long, straight and as black as ebony. She smiled widely as Legolas and Tari approached.

"Ai! Legolas!" she exclaimed, practically throwing herself into his arms and wrapping her own around his neck. "How long I have waited to see you!"

Legolas tried to force a smile, but it looked like a grimace. Tari stood next to him, her hand still in his own as the elleth embraced him. Legolas managed to 'pry' her off of him.

Her smile faded as her cold gaze fell upon Tari. "Who is she?" she asked, all blitheness gone from her voice, and now replaced with venom and ice.

Legolas grasped Tari's hand reassuringly, and pulled her a little closer to him. "This is Tariathon (her full name; Tariathon Estellia), daughter of Elrond."

"Ah, adar told me I might have to deal with her." Arya almost whispered, crossing her arms and glaring malevolently at Tari.

"Excuse me?" Tari asked, venom lacing her own voice as she took a step toward Arya.

Legolas held her back, whispering a quiet reprimand in her ear.

Arya rolled her eyes at the sky which was becoming steadily darker. "You heard what I said, _princess_." saying the last word with disgust. "Now, I'm giving you a singular opportunity-"

"Here or inside?" Tari interjected with different implications than Arya. She wrenched her arm from Legolas's grip, and took a step toward the loathsome she-elf.

Arya met her glare, but did not falter as Tari came within an inch of her. "I was saying, that I am giving you a singular opportunity to forfeit your love for Legolas."

"Let us pretend I didn't. Pray tell, what might my oh-so-awful consequences be?" Tari asked in mock terror.

Arya ignored her question, but leaned in by her ear, and whispered so faintly that only she could hear, "He will be mine, Tari. I care not what love affair you think you have, but he will be mine... And you will pay for thinking that he ever loved you..."

Tari said nothing as she drew away and swept up the stairs, into the Hall, with her guards following at her heels.

Legolas laid his hand on her arm again, looking grim. "What did she say to you?" he asked.

Tari was completely silent, still staring after Arya. After a few moments, she drew away from Legolas, and went to her room, ignoring the calls from Legolas to come back.

When Tari awoke the next morning, it was to find the sky filled with dark grey clouds, and rain lashing against the roofs of the houses of Rivendell. Candles were lit in corridors and rooms, giving off a hazy light that made the rooms feel cozy. Normally, Tari relished in these rare days when she could curl of on her sete with a good book for hours on end. Yet, the thought of Arya had driven the intension far to the back of her mind. At breakfast that morning, Arya had watched Tari's every move, as though scrutinizing her, to remember everything for something in the future. This made Tari feel uneasy. Legolas was on a hunt with her brothers, and would not be back for several days.

In the meantime, Tari had discovered her gift. It was to control the minds of others. "A very rare, and powerful gift..." her father had said. "It is one thing to be able to read someone's mind, and another thing entirely to be able to bend it to your will."

With that being said, he made her work twice as hard at being able to block forces upon her own mind.

On the third day, (four days before Legolas's return) Mithrandir came to Rivendell. Tari embraced the old wizard fondly, with a broad smile upon her fair face. Tari always loved Mithrandir's visits. He always would be in good moods, and have his usual fireworks display.

"I have something for you." he said with a smile, revealing a parcel from his bright white robes.

Trying to hide her eagerness at what the gift may be, Tari hastily unwrapped the gift, revealing a velvet black box. She opened that, which in turn revealed a pearl necklace with three sapphires embellished with white silver. "Ai! Mithrandir! It is beautiful!" Tari exclaimed, staring down at the sparkling jewels.

Gandalf smiled at her reaction. "I thought that before I left, I would give you the gift I was going to give you at you and the prince's wedding."

At his words, Tari's smile faded into dust... He didn't know. She sat down upon the stone bench, which was in the garden's where they were. Gandalf noticed this, and stooped down next to her. "What ails you, Tari? Is there something wrong with your gift?"

Tari shook her head, while wiping away a stray tear that had sneaked it's way to her cheek. "Nay, Gandalf, the gift is wonderful. 'Tis the purpose for which you give this gift..."

"How so?"

"Mithrandir - Legolas and I... we aren't betrothed anymore. Thranduil broke that contract when I disappeared, and promised him with someone else..." Tari whispered, touching the sparkling necklace in it's silken box.

Gandalf frowned. "Why and to whom did he betroth Legolas to then, in your stead?" he asked with polite seriousness. He knew well how much it was affecting her, no matter how much she might try and hide it.

"He did so, because he thought me dead; never to return. No amount of persuasion from my father could dissuade him either. As to who; she has just arrived in Rivendell, nought three days before yourself. Arya."

Mithrandir was still frowning. His eyes seemed to be lost in thought before he spoke again. "I know no knowledge of this elf. Who is her father?"

"I have only just heard of his name. 'Tis Sircin, and I know nothing about him. My father said something. That he was along the lines of a dark lord?"

Gandalf nodded gravely. "Aye Tari... Indeed he is..."

Tari looked at Gandalf, probing the barriers of his mind. "You know something Mithrandir. Tell me of what you know, and answer me nought in riddles!"

Mithrandir met her fierce gaze, and heaved a sigh of defeat. "I do know who he is, I have seen Saruman training him in Orcthanc, many years ago. No, he is not an Istari, though, he is very powerful; as are all wizards."

"He is a dark wizard?" Tari gasped. "Legolas is marrying the daughter of a dark wizard!"

"Aye, that he is. I fear that Thranduil knows nothing about Arya's father. I for one, know that he is 'highly respected' in Mirkwood. That is because he does nothing but wear a mask there; being the good-natured, skilled lord. But he was once in the service of Sauron, and Saruman when he turned, make no mistake about that."

Tari was horrified. She knew that Arya was indeed evil, but not _that kind_ of evil... Then that explained why she felt so awkward around her. If this was true, then she had to tell her father, and get a message to Thranduil about this.

"Why would they want to do this?" Tari asked Mithrandir as she bolted out of her seat and began pacing up and down the garden path, biting her thumb.

"Why else would a stereotypical elleth marry Legolas? For his crown, the title, and the power." Gandalf said, watching as the she-elf paced.

'_Why didn't I realize that! Why didn't I see it from the beginning?'_ Tari berated herself as she smacked her forehead. "I have to tell adar about this!" Tari finally said, taking off at a sprint down the path to her father's chambers.

But when she reached the Dining Hall (it was dinnertime) she was halted by none other than Arya. Immediately, Tari felt that powerful cold presence, and stopped before she ran into her. She was dressed in black velvet trimmed with gold, a dark circlet set with rubies was upon her equally dark haired head. "_Suilas,_ princess..." (Greetings) she hissed. When Tari tried to move around her, Arya moved again to block her.

"Move!" Tari said loudly to her, not in the mood to take any 'crap' from her.

Arya raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Such a temper. One must tame that."

"I normally have a calm temperament, but it is you who causes it to rise, my lady." Tari spat, once again failing to move around her.

Arya chuckled maliciously under her breath, her dark eyes flashing. "Remember what I told you earlier?"

"Oh, I quake in fear at the memory." Tari feigned, rolling her eyes. "Let me pass and I shall not harm you."

Arya let out another small laugh. Her malevolent eyes locked with Tari's, and she felt a strange sensation. She blinked a few times then stared at the floor 'till her vision was better, then looked up again to continue her argument with Arya, only to find an orc standing exactly where Arya had been, holding a scrimtar. Tari drew her own sword (which she kept with her at all times) and slashed out at the beast, the thing anyone would have done. The orc went down to the ground, clutching it's side, and howling in pain. The next thing Tari knew, blackness was clouding her eyes, and she felt herself falling to the ground...

Tari moaned as she woke, a dull throb on the back of her head. Her eyes opened, to find herself lying on her bed in her candle-lit room (obviously it's nighttime). As she tried to raise her hand to feel her aching head, she found it held back... by ropes. Someone had tied her hands to her bed!

Tari looked desperately around the room, and her eyes landed upon the only person there; her father. He looked very distressed, and his grey eyes were the color of a storm. "Adar!" Tari cried, "Help me!"

Elrond stared at his youngest daughter with sternness, and answered, "They are there, for a good reason Tari. And you know that."

"No! I do not! What has happened? Where is that orc?" Tari said, struggling against the silken elven ropes that she knew firsthand were of no use to fight against.

Elrond looked at her, frowning. "Stop this nonsense, Tari. You know what you did! Everyone in the Hall saw you do it!"

"I DON'T!" Tari yelled.

"You almost killed Arya! I saw you! You were standing there, speaking harshly to each other. You looked down, then looked up, and then you whipped out your sword and sliced into her! By Valar Tari! Why did you do that! I know that you love Legolas, and that Arya is to marry him instead of you, but that does NOT justify your attempt to kill her!" Elrond shouted.

Tari stared at him, openmouthed. "...no." she whispered, "I can't have! She was gone when I looked up! There was an orc there! Adar, believe me!"

"I can't."

"Why not!"

"Because of your actions, and your behavior. You are not my daughter anymore! You are merely the one she looks like! My daughter would _never_ do something like this-"

"Unless she were controlled!" Tari interjected, realizing what Arya must've done.

"_DARO!"_ (Stop!) Elrond shouted, "Right now! I will hear none of that! You know what you've done! You almost killed one of your own kin in front of witnesses."

"Adar, I swear it by the Valar! I couldn't have!"

"You did. You have. You are lucky that Arya survived."

Tari was quiet, as silent tears streamed down her face. Her father made for her door, but she called to him. "What is to happen now?" she asked in a whisper.

Elrond looked at the ground, then raised his gaze to meet his daughter's teary-eyed one. "You are going to be put on trial in four days... for attempted murder."


	17. Trial and Punishment

1**_Hi! I'm back again with the next chapter. Tari's trial will be in this. _**

_**Thank you to all of those who reviewed! I didn't receive a single flame! **_

_**And now, here is chapter seventeen!**_

_**Trial and Punishment**_

The next four days for Tari passed agonizingly slow. Her only contact to the 'outside world' was her maid, Celestil.

"They say you've gone mad with grief..." Celestil whispered as she sat next to Tari on her bed. Tari frowned. So, they had finally been told that she was no longer betrothed to Legolas...

"What of Arya?" Tari asked, dreading the answer.

"She moans and pretends to be in agony, claiming that she had done nothing to warrant such an attack from you." Celestil said, having had to tend to the lady a few times. Tari scoffed, and murmured a few well chosen curses under her breath as she fiddled with the elven rope that was still tied firmly about her wrists. Celestil sighed deeply, and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Tari."

Tari gave her best friend a watery smile, but said, "Nay, Celestil, it shant. I'm to be tried for attempted murder. My own father believes not his own daughter. I know what I saw, and know what Arya has done... But despite it all, I know the worst. I am either to be slain, or banished."

Celestil gave a gasp, and covered her mouth with a hand. Lowering it slowly she shook her head frantically saying, "No, no, no... Your father can't allow that!"

"I told you! He doesn't believe me! And besides, he is not a juror nor counsel. He has no say in my fate..." Tari said, slumping back against her pillows. So many thoughts raced through her mind, and so many problems too... Yet they all stemmed from one thing; she had returned.

Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan rode through the gates of Rivendell, and into a very quiet courtyard full of solemn looking people. He dismounted with unease, gazing from face to face; trying to discern what made them look so concerned, angered, and depressed. Elrohir and Elladan were doing the same thing. As a stable-hand led away their horses, the two princes of Rivendell went quickly up the stairs to find their father, and ask him what had caused their peoples' moods to so suddenly change within a week. Legolas followed them...

"Tari." Elrond said, as the three sat down before him.

Legolas stared at him with scrutiny, his hands clenching up on the arms of the chair he was sitting in. "Why? What could she have possibly done?"

"She tried to murder Arya."

"She **_what?_**" all three of them shouted, and all bearing looks of the same disbelief. _'Nay...'_ thought Elrohir, _'Not our sister... surely not. She may be bold and angered at times, but she would never slay her own kindred!'_

"Aye, 'tis true. I saw it with my very eyes. As a matter of fact, everyone in the hall at dinnertime saw it. She and Arya were arguing, I know not who started it, then Tari looked down upon the ground. When she looked up, she stared wide-eyed at Arya, drew her sword, and slashed at her." Elrond explained, taking a seat as well. "One of Arya's guards approached her from behind and knocked her out with the hilt of their sword. When she awoke again, she claimed not to have done it, wondering why her wrists were bound to her bed. I told her that she had tried to murder Arya. Yet, she says that it wasn't Arya at all. When she had looked up again, it had been an orc. How can I believe that story! And how will anyone on the panel (jury) believe it either?"

"Panel?" Elladan asked, his dark brows knitting together.

"Yes. She is to be tried for her attempted murder."

"No, Elrond! Tari couldn't do such a thing!" Legolas objected angrily, and desperately.

"Legolas, I saw it with my very own eyes!" Elrond retorted, remembering every detail of that night in his memory.

"But you did not see through hers! You know not what she saw! Someone powerful enough could manipulate her into thinking that Arya was an orc! You know it is possible!" Legolas protested, "You cannot allow her to be tried! She would be banished!"

"Legolas..." Elrond sighed, "I have no choice, and nor do I have a say in this matter."

Legolas glared at him, standing up. "... You don't even believe her, do you? Your own daughter?"

"Hold your tongue, prince! Save your anger for someone who deserves it!" said Elrond, his grey eyes flashing angrily.

"You do! For not believing her! For choosing to believe that snipe Arya over your own flesh and blood! For all you know, Arya could've planned the whole thing!" (a/n: I bet he's scary when he's mad...)

Tari awoke to hear her door shutting quietly. It was dark all around her; obviously night had fallen. Faintly, she heard soft footsteps approaching her. "Tari..." a husky voice whispered.

Tari tried to sit up. "Legolas? Is that you?" she asked frantically, wishing that there was a candle alight. From the moonlight flooding through her windows, she saw a solemn figure walk to her bed, and sit down beside her. A hand found her own, and grasped it lovingly, caressing it gently. She knew those soft, docile hands...

"Do I not even get an embrace?" Legolas asked, wondering why she did not move.

"My hands are tied to the bed, you dolt."

In his mind, Legolas cursed Elrond and Arya a thousand times, while his agile fingers undid the numerous knots in the elven silk; ignoring the protests from Tari. "You shouldn't even be in here!" she hissed, "Let alone freeing a mad elleth who is to be tried tomorrow!"

"I had to see you..." was his answer, "I was worried..."

"Then you believe me?" she asked, rubbing her aching wrists.

Legolas embraced her tightly, wanting to make all of her worries and fears flee. "Of course I believe you... I care not what your father, or Arya says... You would never do something like that, no matter how much you hated that person. I know that Elrohir and Elladan believe you too..."

Tari clung to him like a child, answering in a whisper, "... I'm scared, Legolas... The trial is tomorrow, and I know that I face either death or banishment."

"Nay, Tari. Do not think of such things." Legolas reassured, running his hand fondly through her hair.

"But it is true! You know it is!" she cried, "It does not matter what I saw! It matters what everyone else saw! All the evidence is against me, and Arya is a good actress. She'll have everyone believing her in less than a minute." Tari said, finding it unusually hard to breathe for some reason. "A-and I'll never see you again... Nor my brothers... or Arwen... I would die within days."

"My conscience would never let me rest, to know that I could never see you again."

Tari had never felt such fear in her life... The whole of Rivendell was in the Hall, and all had their eyes fixed upon her. She stood unbound before a panel of jurors and advocates, awaiting the inevitable. Her eyes roamed the numerous elves, finding Arya speaking in hushed tones with a man.. If Tari had to describe him, she would say that he was a vampire. His skin was paler than parchment, and his ebony hair fell just above his elbows. His eye looked to her, and locked with her fearful adust brown ones... So much evil Tari saw in those eyes. So much malice, and death in their infinite depths. Tari knew at once who those eyes belonged to; for they were so much like his daughter's... It was Sircin.

He grinned maliciously at her, before turning his gaze back to his daughter, to continue their whispered conversation...

"You have done well, daughter..." he hissed, "You manipulated her mind better than I would've done."

Arya glared at her father. "It won't matter what I've done if they let her go."

"The only place she'll be going is to the gallows or the gates, Arya. I'll see to that. You'll have your prince, and I'll have my power." Sircin said, his cold black eyes glittering.

Arya huffed. "Elrond won't let them banish or kill her."

"Ah, but Elrond has no say in this trial, Arya... Nor does he even believe his own daughter's words." Sircin said with a sardonic smile.

He said no more, for one of the jurors had stood, to announce their verdict...

Legolas sat next to Arwen and Aragorn, who had turned up at Rivendell only hours ago for the trial. Elrond had called Arwen (through his mind of course). She looked fearful, and there were unshed tears in her eyes for the well-being of her sister. Aragorn let his hand grasp hers, in a comforting way, and whispered words of encouragement that did not seem to work.

If Arwen was worried, then Legolas was in a right state. He had never been this helpless before; to not be able to protect someone you care for from something inevitable. His silver-blue eyes finally found their way to the head juror, as he began to read out the verdict...

"Tariathon, Estellia. On the charge of the attempted murder of the Lady Arya, we find you guilty..." he said, reading from a slip of parchment. Arwen gasped, and buried her head against Aragorn's chest, finding no comfort in his safe arms. "In the stead of banishment or death, we sentence you to one-hundred lashes... At a time hence."

Legolas nearly bolted out of his seat, but his conscience held him back. One-hundred lashes? That would as good as kill her! Everyone around him was getting up and leaving the Hall. The jurors departed, and two guards came forward, each taking one of Tari's arms to lead her away for her punishment. He couldn't stand it! He couldn't watch this happen! In an instant, he was out of his seat and running toward them.

"Wait!" he called to one of the guards.

Tari turned to look at him, her eyes somber. "Go, Legolas..." she whispered. "I cannot bear to have you see this..."

"Nor can I. That is why I ask that I take her punishment instead." Legolas said, staring at one of the guards... He even knew this elf. His name was Luminar, and he had met him on his first journey to Rivendell...

"No Legolas!" Tari said firmly, "This is _my_ punishment, and I shall see it through."

"Tari, no-" Legolas pleaded, reaching out to grasp her arm. But she pulled away.

"Legolas, no. Stop." she whispered. Her hands were released from the guards' grips, and she placed them on either side of Legolas's face. " I would rather receive one-thousand lashes, than be banished from my home. I shall take the punishment, and that is final." she finished, her voice crisp and strong.

Luminar took hold of Tari's arm once more, though it was gentle and kind. "I am sorry, Legolas..." he whispered to his friend, before turning back to Tari, and leading her away, leaving Legolas to stand there, not believing what was about to be done to her...

The first blow upon her bare back was like that of a knife ripping through flesh. She pursed her lips, and thought of anything but the pain. Her hands clenched upon the rope that they were bound with. She felt warm, sticky blood oozed down her back, as again and again the whip cut into her flesh. Ten lashes... twenty lashes... thirty lashes... She lost count after a while, feeling nothing but pain and agony. In her mind, she couldn't get the image of Legolas's grief stricken face as he watched her being led away...

It felt like hours had passed, and not just a few minutes, when the guard finally threw aside the whip and left the room, horrified at what he had done. Tari heard the sound of rushing footsteps, and a woman's terrified cry. Someone's hands were undoing the ropes upon her wrists, as another pair of trembling hands gently wrapped a cloak, or blanket, over her shoulders. Tari hissed at the pain that stung her back, as the cloak brushed over her deep wounds.

"I'm sorry, Tari..." came Aragorn's voice. She was too weak to care. The pain hurt too much, so she closed her eyes. Next thing she knew, someone was lifting her up off the ground, and into their arms. Tari let out a feeble scream as the agony intensified.

Every tiny jostle that she felt, wrenched a cry from her lips. Finally, she felt herself being laid upon a bed, face down (but with her head to the side so she could breath!). The cloak was removed with the same gentleness.

Someone gasped slightly, near her. She heard Aragorn whisper something, and then he and Arwen left the room.Then, she heard the voice of the man that had been on her mind the entire time she had been whipped... "You shouldn't have done this, Tari... You should've let me take this for you..." Legolas whispered. He took a cloth that had been soaking in a steaming bowl of water that had crushed Athelas in it, and laid it upon her back. She hissed again with the pain, but relaxed soon after; letting the warmth and the herb take it's effects.

"I couldn't let you..." She whispered, feeling him take off the cloth, dip it in the water, and then reapply it.

Her back was so bloody, that within minutes, the bowl of water Legolas had been using was crimson. _'Ai, Elbereth!'_ he thought as he got a fresh cloth, and began to try and clean her wounds. _'Why have you chosen this for her? What has she done?'_

"The worst is yet to come Legolas... In a fortnight - the worst will come..." Tari whispered, as her eyes closed and she fell into a deep nightmarish sleep.

_**For the record, I wrote this chapter for you to understand that Arya and her father failed at banishing Tari. She had to receive some kind of punishment, so... Yeah. **_


	18. The Worst is yet to come'

1**_Thanks again to all my loyal readers! Your encouragement is much appreciated!_**

_**Sadly, for most all of you have requested that I do so, Arya is not going to die. She's one of the main (yet evil) characters, and killing her would be like killing all the conflict. And that would only leave one evil guy! So, she stays... For now. **_

'**_The Worst is yet to come...'_**

"I told you!" Arya shrieked at her father, "I told you that they wouldn't have the gall to kill or banish her!"

Sircin tried to ignore his daughter, but knew she had her point. _His_ point, however, was that there was something in store that would most likely kill Tari worse than any blade. "Aye, Arya, I know. But there is always hope."

"I see none." Arya answered waspishly, falling down upon her bed.

Sircin looked out over Rivendell from his daughter's balcony. Rivendell was far to beautiful; the forests needed to be burned, and the people that dwelled here should die... "I still hold hope, Arya. And it comes in the form of two simple words... Two simple words, that Legolas will have no choice but to say to you in a fortnight..."

Legolas let the letter he had just read fall from his hands. It floated to the ground silently as it's reader slumped onto the bed... How could his father do this to him? Did he not know about Arya, and how evil she was? (I know that Thranduil is a really kind-hearted father, but go with me here...) How in Valar's name could he possibly command his only son to wed a she-elf he hated in two weeks? How! How could he be under the impression that he was madly in love with Arya? And what was he to say to Tari? She was still weak and feeble from her punishment... The news would crush her heart. And yet, she had told him: '_The worst is yet to come, Legolas. In a fortnight - the worst will come.'_

A knock sounded upon his chamber door, and he called quietly for the guests to enter. It was Arwen and Aragorn. "How is Tari?" was the first thing Legolas asked of Arwen.

Arwen shook her head. "She'll live. Some of her wounds will scar and never fade. She wants to see you."

Aragorn had stooped to the ground, and snatched up the fallen letter. His eyes scanned over Legolas's father's handwriting, his eyes widening with each passing line. Finally, he passed the letter slowly over to Arwen, staring at Legolas. "Is there nothing you can do? Nothing to stop it?"

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, for I am _'obligated as the prince of Greenwood'_ and as my father's heir, as he so kindly put it in the letter. He calls my love for Tari '_lust, not true love..._' and that _'Arya is better suited as a wife,'_. Adding that _'Her father is a powerful lord, and would make a great asset to the House.'_"

Arwen had just finished reading the letter. She only shook her head in disbelief, her grey-blue eyes uncertain. Finally, she looked at Legolas. "In any case, Tari wishes to see you... It would do her heart good to be around you."

Aragorn was silent for a moment, then asked, "When do you leave?"

Legolas stopped, his hand upon the handle of the door and said, though not wanting the words to pass his lips, "Tomorrow. I have no choice..."

Legolas quietly made his way to Tari's balcony, to find her standing there; gazing out upon the fair city that was now engulfed in the darkness of night. "I already know..." she whispered, "I saw it..." she added, meaning that her foresight had gifted her with a vision.

He daren't embrace her, for the fear that it might bring her pain, and also that he might just die of grief right then and there...

"It's alright..." Tari said gently, turning to face him. His eyes were so sorrowful, and so full of grief... Tari drew him to her, placing her hands upon his chest, and kissing his forehead sweetly.

As Tari made to draw away, Legolas caught her hands, holding them against him. "No Tari... How can it be alright? I see the truth in your eyes; I see how much it pains you."

"I'll go with you to Mirkwood..." Tari said, "I'll be there for you." She pulled him over to her bed where the two sat down. Legolas lay down upon the soft pillows, after kicking off his soft-leather boots. He beckoned her closer, and pulled her down beside him. Tari couldn't help but draw closer to him, her head now resting upon his chest. His arm was laid protectively around her waist.

"Nay, I do not wish for you to go with me. I want you as far away from that wench as possible."

"I want to go with you! I don't want to be left behind!... I need to be with you..." she finished in a whisper. She nestled against him more, wrapping her own arms around him. "I love you, Legolas... I don't want to leave you! Never!"

It was more like a long awaited confession than anything else. It was the first time she had ever said that she loved him... Now she clung to him like a helpless child, tears falling down her face as she sought to find comfort in the elf that she loved so dearly.

Legolas kissed her forehead lingeringly, savoring the moment of being with her like this; the words she had said.

"When do you leave?" Tari asked, though desperately dreading the answer.

Legolas closed his eyes, and rested his head against hers. "...tomorrow." He felt her tense slightly in his arms, and then relax.

"Once we reach Mirkwood, I doubt I shall see you much; if ever..." she said.

Legolas didn't say anything, but continued to hold her close to him.

"Legolas..." she whispered in his ear, making him shiver at the sensation. "I want to make this night last forever..." Her lips brushed against the tip of his ear, and he shivered again.

_**Warning! If you are offended by sexual scenes, do not read on. Wait for the next chapter, there is nothing in the rest of this chapter that you need to know!**_

He knew what she meant. He knew that she was sure beyond anything that this was what she wanted... And how could he deny her? With a moan of longing, he pulled her on top of him, seizing her lips with his in a heated kiss. His nimble fingers ran lovingly through her hair, and down her back to the buttons and clasps of her dress. One by one, he undid them; still not breaking that earth-shattering kiss.

Tari felt his warm fingers upon the bare skin of her back as he opened the back of her dress. She felt those same hands caress up her arms, and begin to pull down the shoulders of the dress. His fingers seemed to leave a trail of burning desire where ever they wandered. Soon he had the dress down to her waist. "You are overly dressed, _a'maelamin_." he said, undoing yet another clasp.

She smiled seductively; a smile he had never seen before. And how it left him longing for more... Tari then found herself looking _up_ at Legolas, for he had flipped her over, and was now looking at her with a passionate hunger. Without warning, his mouth was upon her breasts; sucking and licking with the utmost pleasure. Tari couldn't help but gasp at the sensation that flooded through her. Her own hands were now speedily undoing his tunic, until it was tossed to the ground like a useless rag; leaving him bare to her scrutiny. He was so perfectly toned... his (forgive the phrase) washboard abs gleamed in the candle-light.

"Is what you see to your liking?" he jested, pulling her up beside him. Tari didn't answer him, but only grinned. "We really do need to get rid of this irritating garment..." he whispered, tugging at the hem of her dress. Tari answered him with another passionate kiss. Legolas leaned into her, forcing her to lay down upon the bed. One hand was caressing her cheek, while the other was pulling off said garments.

The only thing keeping them apart now, was his breeches. Legolas followed Tari's gaze to the ominously large bulge their; courtesy of their fore-play. Not being able to stand it any long, Legolas quickly stripped off the constraining pants. They were left flesh to flesh. Tari gazed into his eyes, running a splayed hand down his chest. Legolas started when he felt her hand enclose around his throbbing member. He grasped her hand, pulling it away while whispering; "You will spend me, mela, before I have a chance to pleasure you..."

Tari leaned forward, and brushed her lips with the lightness of a feather against his own. "... then show me a reason not to..." she whispered.

He grasped both her hands, pushing her back against the bed and holding them above her head. He kissed her neck passionately, while his hands parted her legs slowly. Legolas knew she hadn't lost her maidenhood yet, and knew that he had to do this right... He wanted her first time to be something she could look back on and smile.

His warm hands made their way carefully to the jewel of her womanhood, caressing the tiny nub of pleasure, and eliciting a moan from her lips. He soon had her writhing beneath him, her body aching for release. Deciding that it was now or never, he straddled her waist while capturing her lips in an intoxicating kiss. Tari felt him enter her, and broke the kiss to gasp in the pain as he filled her. "...I am sorry, mela..." he whispered, caressing her cheek. But Tari didn't care. The pain turned into immeasurable pleasure, as he rhythmically rocked in and out of her, tearing away her virginity in a single thrust. His thrusts met hers, bringing them closer to the edge. She had never before felt such completeness, until she climaxed with him, feeling his seed spill into her body.

"Ai, Legolas..." she whispered, her hands running up and down his back. "Valar, I love thee so much..."

Legolas had rolled off of her, and was now holding her tight against his bare chest. "_A Im lle_..." (And I you) was his answer, as he kissed the nape of her neck. "You have no idea how happy I feel when you say that..."

He reached down, and pulled the twisted sheets over them both, preventing the cool night air from touching their skins. "Sleep well, my princess..." he whispered, tucking a stray tendril of golden hair behind her pointed ear. She smiled with her eyes closed, and answered, "I shall have nothing but good dreams with you beside me..."


	19. To Eryn Lasgalen

1Sircin had just recieved word that his plan could be put into effect efficiently. Arya was delighted when she heard of how and what he was to do. No one knew what was in the dormant land of Mordor... Sauron was gone, yes, and the Ring had been destroyed. (A/N: I need information! I honestly can't remember. I know that Saruman died in the movie whistled then makes splat noise but I can't remember if he ever died in the book. Sure, he is an immortal wizard, but... I just need to know. It might effect the plot) But Sircin was still alive, and he had the power and mind that Sauron hadn't possesed. He would succeed where his predecessors had failed; he would see that she-elf dead if it meant his last breath.

Tari pulled her cloak hood up, as it started to rain upon the small procession of elves upon horseback, that were leaving Rivendell for Greenwood. Lightning split the sky, making her horse tremble and side-step quickly - causing her to almost loose her balance. The rain lashed down harder, making their path muddy and very unsurmountable. At last, when so many hours had passed and her clothes were near soaked through, thy called the company to a halt for the night. Tari dismounted from her horse, Veleth, and down onto the muddy ground. With haste, she tied her horse to a sturdy tree, and took off her saddle. In minutes, she had untied her tent from her saddle, and had it up and ready for her use. Her blankets had thankfully not gotten wet from the rain, due to the fact that they were rolled up inside the tent. And she was also thankful for their added warmth as she shrugged off her muddy boots and cloak, and laid down upon her sleeping mat. She was ready to fall asleep, listening to the steady sound of rain upon her tent, and the rolling thunder over-head.

No sooner had she thought of this, then there was a tap on the tarp of her tent. "_Mani?_" (What?) She called with what politeness she could muster, believing it to be her father. The flap pulled back, and in stepped Legolas. He was just as soaked as she had been - his platinum blonde hair plastered to his skin.

"How are you?" he asked of her, sitting down with his back to the door of the tent (A/N: this is a pretty small tent; barely enough room for two people.)

With her eyes closed, "Wet." she answered truthfully.

"Aye, I can see that." was his laughable reply.

Still not looking at him, but preferring the warmth of her blankets, she asked worriedly, "Should you not be with your advisors, or Arya? Wouldn't we get in trouble if they found us-"

"I care not for what they think, and you know that." Legolas said, taking off his outer tunic, and laying it over the rope that was stretched from one side of the tent to the other.

"And that is what gets you into trouble! Valar knows what Arya might do next! Look what she's done already! If she finds you in _my_ tent, with your tunic off I might add, she might come up with some story that I forced myself on you." Tari panicked.

Legolas only chuckled at her distress, taking off his muddy soft leather boots and laying them beside her own.

"I'm serious you dolt!"

"Calm down, Tari..." Legolas soothed, taking off his equally wet under-shirt, and laying that out to dry as well. His perfectly chiseled chest had a few droplets of water clinging seductively to his skin. "I have purposely not brought my own tent, so if someone asks, I will use that excuse, and say that you were kind enough to let me share your own." he stared at her pointedly. "Well? Am I to freeze to death, or do I get to share your blankets as well as your tent?"

Tari laughed lightly, offering him her cozy blanket. He draped it over the two of them, drawing her close to keep her warm (even though she didn't need it, for all you technical people who jump at my every mistake).

Arya watched Legolas enter Tari's tent with an evil look, before turning and entering her own much larger tent, that she and her father shared. "He's sleeping in _her_ tent." she said, flopping down upon her fur strewn bed.

Sircin looked up from his map, and merely grinned. "Let him be with her, to enjoy the remaining time she has left. It won't be long now, my daughter."

"How long?" she almost whined, "Her every breath insults me! Why can I not simply kill her? You say that my powers are strong enough, so why can I not?"

"Because they would find ways to know it was you. Leave it to my men.. They'll take care of her." he turned to face her, saying, "Besides... you have a wedding to get ready for - and a prince to seduce."


	20. A Bird with a Message

1The palace of Mirkwood looked just as it had when Tari had last gazed upon it. Save of course, that it was expertly decorated for the wedding that was to take place in two days. Thranduil greeted them all cordially, showing them all to their chambers and giving them a tour of the upper and lower palace. After that, Thranduil pulled Legolas away to his study, to discuss the wedding with him, leaving Tari to go to her assigned chamber, alone.

Night soon came, and Tari had to light candles in the brackets that looked like young trees growing up from the stone floor. Her bed, which was of cream and olive silk blankets seemed to call out to her to sleep. Conceding to the fact that she might be able to speak to Legolas tomorrow, Tari changed into a floor-length silk night-dress of the purest white. It had lace embroidery at the hem, and along the v-cut neckline; which also had little mithril jewels sewn into it as well.

She was just about to fall upon the welcoming bed, when there was a small screech from her balcony; that of a bird. Tari whirled around to find herself staring at a black raven, with note clutched in it's beak. It cocked it's head at her, as though silently asking, 'Well, what're you waiting for?'. Tari carefully strode over to the beautiful bird, and took the slip of parchment from it's sharp ebony beak. "_Hannon lle, mellon nin_." (Thank you, my friend) Tari said, stroking the bird's glossy feathers. Then, as if suddenly realizing what the bird had brought, she unfolded the note, and read;

_Tari,_

_Please forgive me for not coming to see you this night; father forbade it. Though, as some so ineloquently say, 'Love finds a way', I too have found one. I am in the forest. Follow the bird, and he shall lead you to me, despite the darkness of the night. I yearn to see you again._

_Yours,_

_Legolas_

She looked at the bird curiously. "So, you are to take me to him?" she asked. The bird screeched again, almost making Tari cover her sensitive elven ears. "I take that as a yes. Hold for a moment, and I shall come." she swept over to the chair that her silk robe hung off of, and pulled it on, not bothering with the sash. Tari set the note upon her table. She walked back over to the balcony, and stepped lightly down the stairs and into the courtyard below. The bird followed her, and then took flight off toward the woods. Tari began to follow...

Legolas sat quietly in his chambers, brooding. His mind was full of so many things... Tari, Arya, his father, the wedding... Ai! How he longed to just wish it all away! If it wasn't for Tari, then when he was wed to Arya, he would've died of a broken heart for being forced into a loveless marriage. Yet, if he faded, then Tari would undoubtedly fade to; leaving nothing in Sircin's way to overthrow Thranduil and take over Mirkwood.

He desired to sleep at the moment; to be lost in his dreams which he could choose... His life's troubles gone as soon as he fell into that trance-like state of sleep. With a deep sigh, he pulled off his tunic, tossing it over an armchair. He pulled on a loose baby-blue silk robe, and sat down upon the bed, wondering what Tari might be doing... '_She's probably asleep by now...'_ he thought as he laid his head upon the feather filled pillows. '_I'll see her tomorrow, and then we can spend the entire day together in the forest; away from here. I want my last day of freedom to be spent with her..._' And with that thought in mind, Legolas's eyes clouded, and he fell asleep; dreaming about Tari and himself in a place of peace, together in love...

**_Okay, that's chapter twenty. I hope you all understood this... You better have, it's not that hard to figure out! Black raven, Legolas is asleep and not in the forest! Though, someone else is! Hahaha! Have to wait 'till the next chapter to find out what shall happen next! P.S.– Sorry it is so short. I'm very sure the next one will be much longer. If you want the next one out sooner, then review! _**


	21. The Wedding

1**_Wow! That was a-lot of reviews in a few short days! Thanks everybody! _**

_**I hate to stall, so I'll get on with it. I'm not sure how much longer this is going to last, but... Hey, I might do a sequel. Yeah, that'd be nice. I'll have to think about it. Crap! I'm stalling! Here's the next chapter.**_

_**The Wedding**_

The forest was utterly dark, and quite frightening. Yet the thought that Legolas was waiting for her in here drove Tari to keep walking. Deeper and deeper she went into the woods, still following the raven. The wind swept through the forest, rustling her light robe and causing her to suddenly shiver. Little did she know that it was not the wind that had caused it. She looked up, and saw the raven flying not far from her. Suddenly, it swooped down and was lost in the darkness of the trees; Tari unable to see it anymore. "Hello?" she called. Her answer was the sound of a branch snapping loudly. "Legolas?" she called again.

"Your prince isn' 'ere, she-elf..." growled a harsh voice. Out of the darkness emerged several orcs, all had a weapon of some sort drawn against the weaponless elf. "We were sent 'ere to take care of a problem... and you 're it."

"Do you mean to kill me? I'm warning you-"

The orcs laughed. "One, we aren't goin' 'ter kill you. That's up to our master. And two, you 'aven't got a weapon. An' no one is comin' to help you." They advanced slowly. She could only see about twenty, but knew that there must be more hiding.

Tari turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, knowing that she it was useless to stay and try to fight them off. One of the orcs that were hiding sprang from a bush, pinning her to the ground. Tari cried out for help, as loud as her voice could go. She was silenced in seconds as a thick cloth was tied about her mouth. Her hands flailed, trying to hit and wound her enemies. They too were grabbed and bound with thick bristly ropes.

"Where is it 'at Sircin said we'd bring her?" asked on as he tightened the ropes hard.

"That is our job." said a cool male voice.

Tari looked to the speaker, and saw what looked like three Easterlings approaching her on evil looking horses. "He paid us to take her to Durthang on the borders of Mordor. He says that he has 'a humble abode there the equivalent of Angband...'"

Tari couldn't help but let here eyes widen. Angband was the name of the great dungeon fortress of Morgoth. It's name meant 'iron-prison', or 'Hell of iron'. Yet Durthang was said to have been abandoned. Had he built a fortress of evil right under Gondor's nose? She struggled violently against her orc captives, her unbound legs trying to kick at their faces. Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain in the side of her neck. She reached up to it with her bound hands and pulled something away from her neck; it looked like a small dart. Tari couldn't recall what happened the next few second, for a great dizziness had swept through her body, and she felt herself falling to the ground; laughter ringing in her ears...

"Tari?" Legolas called, finally opening her chamber door after so many minutes of knocking. Her chamber was empty; her bed had not been made. "Tari?" he called again. No answer. Legolas strode forward into the room, taking in that there were no signs of struggle. Her sword was still here. As he passed the table, he saw the note lying forgotten face down. With curious hands, he picked up the slip of parchment, and read the words that looked remarkably like his own handwriting. Yet he had never even written such a note as this! Had Tari left last night? To seek the forger of this note in the forest? How could she be so foolish! '_She probably had no qualms that it was not me..._' he thought. But now, it was nearly afternoon! What had happened to her? Where was she now? He needed to find her! Now!

"Legolas?" Aragorn called from the doorway.

Legolas turned sharply at his friend's call, relief flooding him like Anduin. Here was someone who would unconditionally help him. "Aragorn, it's Tari. She is gone!"

Aragorn walked to him, his eyebrows knitting together. "Gone as in, from her room? Or, 'Gone' as in, she probably isn't in Eryn Lasgalen anymore?"

In answer, Legolas thrust the note into his hands, walking from the room. He had only entered the hallway, when he had to suddenly halt to keep himself from running into Arya. She stood there, looking very smug indeed. "_Suilas, meleth nin_." (Greetings, my love) she cooed.

Legolas stared at her with the utmost hatred, his eyes showing his mind putting two and two together. "It was you..." he accused, taking a step toward her, "What did you do to Tari!"

"I have not seen her, _meleth_." (Love) Arya answered, masking her emotions with a look of mildly bemused. "Perhaps she is plotting my death."

"More likely you have been plotting hers!"

"Legolas!" Aragorn warned, as he stepped into the hallway. "Don't. Not here, not now..."

Arya grinned, and stepped closer to Legolas, and whispered in his ear, "No one shall believe that it was I who got rid of her... They will think you plead this in a way to get out of the wedding. You'll never, ever see her again, Legolas... So love me instead."

Legolas pulled himself away from her, as though her words were burning off his ears. "Where is she?" he asked, his voice deathly cold and calm. His eyes were frightening... They had frosted, and there was a sense of power radiating in his elven glow.

"I don't know." she said. And even though Legolas didn't want to believe it, he saw truth in her eyes. She truly didn't know where Tari was.

"Now..." Arya cooed, sweeping over to him and nudging her hips against his, "You should be getting ready for your wedding. It is only in a few hours..."

The first thing Tari noticed when she woke at last, was that she couldn't move. She wasn't bound with anything, she just simply couldn't motivate her limbs to respond to her will. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, she realized that she was in some type of cell. There was something like a cot in a corner, and a rickety wooden table with an unlit candle in a holder beside it. Other than that, the room was bare; no windows, no torches, nothing.

The thick wooden door across from her suddenly opened, and there stood Sircin, with a look of such smugness that she wished she could kill him right then and there. But she was still weaponless, _and_ she was still in her nightdress and robe. How long had she even been unconscious?

She turned her mind to Sircin, and tried to bend it to her will. Her father taught her as much as he could, but Galadriel had sailed to the Havens before she had had a chance to study with her. _'Step away from the door... Step away from the door...'_ she thought, trying to curve his wish. But as she did so, she felt a searing pain in her head, which caused her to emit a slight gasp.

To her utter amazement, Sircin began to laugh. It was a cold, mirthful laugh that made the sparse hairs on her neck stand on end. "Did you really think that I would bring you here and allow you to use your gift against me? My mind's will is stronger than yours! There was more in that dart than you think. Why do you think you can't move? That you can't use your power? Because you have no power! It is gone!"

Sircin bent down next to her, and grasped her chin harshly, forcing her to look into his pitiless eyes. "You are nothing but a slave here now. You'll never see your home again. You can't die either. The poison on that dart prevents you from fading, even if you are in utter despair. You are going to feel such pain here, that you will wish you could die... And as for your beloved Legolas? He will soon forget about you." he said casually, "He is to wed today." Sircin pushed her away roughly, and stood up. He stopped at the doorway, and hissed, "No one is going to come for you - this, is where you'll spend the rest of your never-ending life..."

"Adar! Please understand me!" Legolas pleaded with his father. He had just told him all about Arya and her father's malefic plan, and his father wouldn't hear a word of it.

"You're just nervous son, it's alright. Tari is probably off riding somewhere." Thranduil said, trying to calm his son's nerves as he replaced one of the clasps on Legolas's white-silver wedding tunic that had come undone. "I'm sure she'll be back before the feast is over; I doubt she'd want to miss your wedding."

'_She would rather kill herself than want to witness my wedding to another elleth. And an evil one who nearly killed her at that.'_ Legolas thought savagely, trying without success to shrug off the white robe his father was putting on him. "_Adar saes_! Call off the wedding! I do not want to marry Arya for the thousandth time! I hate her! I loathe her!"

"That's enough Legolas!" Thranduil scolded, placing his son's silver circlet upon his head, so that it was held in place by his braiding; which signified him as not only royal, but a militant as well. "Now, come!" he chivied him out of his room and down the hall.

The courtyard of Eryn Lasgalen was now expertly decorated with white ribbons, roses, banners, and streamers. There was a long, white carpet stretching from the long steps from the hall, up to the pavillion that was now decorated as a wedding pavillion, and where the elven minister now stood. There must have been hundreds of elves in that courtyard, sitting and staring as their elven prince reluctantly stood at the pavillion.

The moment his foot touched the last stair, the elven minstrels began to play, and Arya came forward alone. Anyone who looked upon her was struck with awe at her beauty. Everyone except Legolas; who was at a complete loss at what to do now. His father didn't believe him, he was about to be forced to make a vow he didn't want to make, and his true beloved was probably at the hands of a kidnapper! Legolas barely heard the elf as he began the ceremony, asking Illuvatar and the Valar to bless this union, and so forth. "Arya, daughter of Sircin, do you solemnly swear to love Legolas Thranduillion all of your life, to never falter in that love, to honor and cherish him, and never love another?"

"I do so solemnly swear." Arya answered readily, staring up into Legolas's eyes with a smug look. It was then that Legolas heard her voice inside his own head. _'You will say I Do or else Tari will die...'_ she seemed to hiss. Legolas stared at her disbelievingly. So she did know where Tari was... And was now holding Tari's life over his head. Even if he did say I Do, would he truly ever see her again?

"Legolas, son of King Thranduil, do you solemnly swear to love Arya all of your life, to never falter in that love, to honor and cherish her, and never love another?"

His mind was racing... his heart was beating so fast in his chest he thought it might explode... what was he to say? _To never love another..._ The words echoed over and over in his head. _...all your life..._ But if it saved Tari? He couldn't leave her to death... Yet Sircin would probably kill her anyway, wouldn't he?

People in the crowd started to chatter and gossip among themselves now. "...why does he not say it?" "Is it a trick?" "Perhaps he is just nervous." "...never loved her in the first place." "But I thought he was to wed the youngest of Elrond? Tari?"

_Legolas..._

Legolas looked up. He heard her...

_... help me... please..._

It was her voice, but she wasn't here...

_Legolas..._

_Legolas..._

"Legolas!" Thranduil hissed in warning.

Legolas looked from his father to Arya, and back again... He couldn't do this... He couldn't. But how would he save Tari then?...

"I-"

_**Haha! Cliffie! You'll have to wait until the next one to find out what he says! Don't judge too soon! He might/might not say what you're thinking!**_


	22. His Prisoner

1**_Sorry to leave you guys off with a cliffhanger! I honestly couldn't resist. But, hey, you've waited, so here it is. _**

RECAP:

"Legolas!" Thranduil hissed in warning.

Legolas looked from his father to Arya, and back again... He couldn't do this... He couldn't. But how would he save Tari then?...

"I-"

Arya glared up at Legolas. "I..." he tried again... He couldn't do this! He couldn't do this to Tari... No matter what happened, he would not comply; he would rather kill himself. "I will not." he said at last, firmly, loudly, and in a voice of finality. The whispering that had been going through the crowds was now doubled. Thranduil stood up, and walked up to his son, pulling him casually off to the side.

"Don't do this Legolas, not for her..." he hissed, meaning Tari. "Whatever you might think about Arya, it isn't true. She is a wonderful elleth, and would never harm anyone."

Legolas stared at his father in disbelief. "No adar. She has worn a mask in your presence. If you have any shred of trust in your son left, you will believe me. Are you not even curious as to why Tari is gone? She swore to me that she would see this through - to be here for me. And yet she is gone, and a falsely written note is all that is left!"

"You're over-reacting, Legolas." Thranduil said, holding his son by the shoulders and meeting his fierce stare with his own. "Tari is fine. Now stop this foolishness! You dishonor me by behaving like this-"

"Then I shall leave! And seek the one that I truly wish to be with! I cannot live with someone I do not love! I will find Tari, even if you offer me no aid, and you disown me from your family."

"I could not disown you, my son... Never could I do such a thing."

"Then let me go father! Let me find her! Would you hold yourself responsible for her death? What if I am right? Dare you doubt me?" Legolas asked, his fair face stricken with concern and anxiousness.

Thranduil looked from Legolas, to Arya. He could not do this to his own son... Not when someone he held so dear was 'missing'... "Very well, son."

"What!" Arya cried in outrage, throwing her flowers onto the ground. "Thranduil! How could you allow this!"

"Calm your temper Lady Arya!" Thranduil warned, his dark blue eyes lit like flames. When he turned back around to speak again to his son, he was gone...

"Aragorn! Hurry your pace you sluggish mortal!" Legolas called to him as he mounted his horse. Arwen stifled a small giggle as she saw Aragorn emerge from the barn with his horse, throwing a glare in Legolas's direction. They were to go to Minas Tirith, so they could recruit Aragorn's best men, and search for Tari. "Where is that ill-tempered dwarf?" Legolas asked, peering around for Gimli.

"Watch your words, little prince, lest I cut out your tongue with my axe." answered Gimli as he too came out of the barn, sitting upon a tall chestnut pony that the elflings usually rode upon.

"A threat I have heard many times, and you have yet to fulfill!" Legolas answered, watching as the dwarf feebly tried to regain his seat. "Come! Let us ride to the home of the King of Men!"

After many days (all of which Tari refused food and drink) four maids had come to Tari, and practically dragged her out of her dingy cell. They led her up the stairs, and down numerous corridors until they came upon a more modest door. Tari barely had time to register the chamber's contents when one of the maids attacked her hair with a brush, and another stripped off her garments. Tari protested angrily, trying to shield her nude form. The maidens paid no mind to her, and pushed her into a tub of cold water where they scrubbed all the dirt and grime away from her fair skin until it glowed again with elven fairness. From there, she was drug out of the tub, dried, and forced into a black velvet gown, with a corset bodice that was tightened to it's fullest. She could hardly breathe.

One of the elder looking maidens grabbed her hand again and led her out the door forcefully, and down another set of corridors. They were dark, and as augean as her cell that she had spent so many days in. Her eyes met a tall set of black oak double doors. The maid opened it, and shoved her inside with just as much force. Despite her elven grace, Tari fell to the marble floor on the other side of the door. She was in a hall... An enormous hall of black marble and pillars. And far, far opposite her were what looked like two thrones. One was occupied, the other empty. Sircin glared at her from where he sat, and made a small motion with his hand. The instant he did so, Tari felt arms snake around her own and lift her up off the ground in pain. "Let me go you scum! You vile, loathsome bast-" but her sentenced didn't finish as she was thrown back onto the ground in front of Sircin. He seemed to cackle (if that is what it was) in mirth as he looked upon her.

"I'll have you know, that your 'beloved' prince, refused to marry my daughter. He is now on his way to Minas Tirith with the sniveling ranger Aragorn. From there, my spies tell me that he plans to search for you... But he'll never find you. Not here..." Sircin stood up from his black throne, gesturing for the guards to pick her up again. He looked at her with hatred. "You will serve me now... And not just me, but my men as well..." he nodded his head toward the grinning guards holding her firmly. Tari's eyes couldn't help but widen. Torture was one thing, but defilement from these wretched men was another level of suffering entirely. Sircin saw the fear in her eyes, and he laughed again. "Fear! I see fear in your eyes! And I was told you feared nothing... The 'princess' fears to be defiled... Torture, pain, and defilement will break your will. Remember this Tari..." he leaned in so that he was speaking right into her elven ear, "He-will-never-come-for-you..."


	23. Aragorn\'s Advice

1**_Hi! I bet you all are waiting for our dear Prince to save his beloved... I think you've waited long enough. I need more reviews, lest I will stop this story. I need to know what you guys like and what you want, or want changed (within reason of course :))_**

_**Here's part 23**_

**_Chapter 23: Aragorn's Advice_**

Ten years... Ten long, hard, excruciating, humiliating, agonizing years that Tari had resided in this place. She had lost count of the many times she had been raped and tortured. She was now more so that empty shell-of-an-elf than she had been so many years ago. Her eyes were dark, and there was no glow to her skin. There was nothing left... Tari was no more.

Everyday, she cleaned, she scrubbed, and washed. Everyday she was made to perform labors that not even the lowest criminal should have to perform. Everyday, she was tortured with whips, knives, needles, spears, and rope. Everyday, she was the plaything of at least ten men. And everyday, she died a little more inside...

Tari was beginning to believe Sircin's words... _'He truly isn't coming for me... He's left me here...'_ she thought. As she sat upon her 'bed' of tangled sheets and blankets, she wept. She sobbed more than she had ever done before. There was no hope now... She had waited, and waited, and still he had not come... Perhaps he had found solace in the arms of another elleth? Had he abandoned her for the love of another? Tari grasped the locket she had worn for so long, and tore it from her neck, throwing it at the opposite wall with such fierceness that it shattered; scattering tiny pieces of metal and jewel all across the stone floor. "WHY?" she cried as she sank to her knees, her head tilted back to the heavens, "Valar! Why! What have I done! What... have I..." Tari dissolved into tears, wishing to die more than anything else. But Sircin's words held true; the potion in the dart had prevented her from fading, even if she was on the brink of death, she lived.

Legolas was losing hope... For ten years he had relentlessly searched for his beloved, and had found not a trace of her. He traveled to every corner of middle-earth, mostly alone. And every year he returned to Minas Tirith; alone, empty, and grieving.

"Legolas..." said Aragorn, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder, making him start in surprise. So consumed was he in his thoughts that he did not hear the king approach.

"_Uma, _Aragorn...?" (Yes) was his dull answer. He stared out over the city from the balcony of his room that he always used when he came here. The city was asleep; the people that resided there all dreaming peacefully.

"_Mellon_, I can only fathom how much grief you must feel now... Arwen and I have been speaking of late, and... We think that it might be best for you to sail-"

"No. I can't I'm not giving up on her Aragorn. What if it were Arwen in her place? What would you do? Would you so easily abandon her?" Legolas asked, his voice and eyes as cold as the winds of winter.

"I did not say that it was easy for me! She was as a sister to me!" Aragorn retorted angrily, his own grief spilling from his eyes. "But come to sense Legolas... It's been ten years... She is probably de-"

"No. Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." Legolas growled, turning on his friend and glaring. "If Tari were Arwen, and if you love Arwen as much as you say you do, and understand my grief, then you wouldn't dare suggest such things to me. You know why I have not yet faded? Because I still have hope for the one that I love! I cannot give up on her."

"But you've looked and searched every where! There is nowhere left!" Aragorn said vehemently. He strode quietly over to his elven friend, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't kill yourself searching for someone who doesn't live..."

Legolas raised his face up to meet Aragorn's stare.

How can you let go of someone that you love? There will always be that one 'What if?' floating in your mind; haunting you. "I just... I can't accept it... She can't be gone..." he almost whispered.

"Legolas... My friend, my comrade, my brother in arms... There is nothing for you here. All the elves have gone. Your family is in the Havens. In Valinor. With them you may yet find peace." Aragorn said, trying to offer what solace he could to the poor elf.

"I don't know how to leave her..."

"She wouldn't want you to stay here and grieve. You know that. She would want you to be happy; even if it meant leaving these shores. Go... Go to Valinor, where you shall never die. Only certain death awaits you here."


	24. Broken?

1**_Wow! That's a-lot of reviews in a short time! You guys must really like this! So, as a treat, here is #23. Just a warning, this story is coming to an end pretty soon. : ( It would take me a while to come up with the plot for a sequel... No promises._**

Tari stood before Sircin, awaiting what tasks she would have to perform. She didn't even hear him approach her. Nor did she care when he tilted her chin upward so he could look into her dark eyes. "It seems I've finally broken you..." he said, reveling in her distraught appearance, her pale skin, dark eyes, and her scantily clad starved body.

"You will never break me, Sircin..." Tari hissed.

"But I have! Do not think that I have not hear your sobs as you cry to the Valar for release from here. I know your thoughts; you believe he has betrayed you and left you here to die." Sircin gloated, walking around her and speaking close to her ear.

"That does not mean you've broken me..." Tari said, ignoring the chills going up and down her spine. "Why do you keep me here? What use am I to you?"

"You are out of my way, and you entertain my men... Even if I did let you go, I doubt that Legolas would love a dark lord's whore."

Tari lunged at him and grabbed the silver dagger hanging at his belt. She had just unsheathed it when she was thrown backward by an immense force, causing her to crash into the hard wall and crumple to the floor; the dagger skidding far away across the floor.

"You will pay dearly for that!" Sircin roared, storming over to pick up his dagger, before advancing on Tari; who had just gotten shakily to her feet. He ran at her, forcing her up against the wall, and holding the dagger at her throat. "You are too much trouble... I should do away with you right now!"

Tari kneed him hard in the groin, causing him to fall backwards, and the dagger to fall to the floor again. Tari ran hard to the opposite side of the room, where there was a coat of arms decorated with two real swords. She pulled one out, and turned to face to the dark lord, who had stood once again with a grimace of pain. His face was all fury, and no mercy what-so-ever shone in his eyes. Tari threw him the other sword, saying, "This ends today. Here. Now."

Sircin picked up the sword, grinning evilly. "You will regret your challenge, bitch." He lunged, thrusting his sword at her. Tari parried and kicked out at him, striking him hard in his already injured groin. With a cry of rage, he came at her again. Tari blocked his sword, but he swung it around and tried again. And again. For more than an hour this dance of blades went on. But to the fighters, time didn't matter. Their swords clashed again, bringing them face to face.

"Are you ready to die Tari?" he hissed, a trickle of blood falling down his cheek where Tari had sliced his flesh.

"Not before you!" was her answer as she pushed him away and swung her sword at him. It sliced his arm. She swung again, and he was too slow to dodge it again. The blade plunged into his chest. Sircin roared in agony and anger. Tari pushed harder, until it sunk up into the hilt, before pulling it out and delivering a final blow across his neck; spilling his blood across the black marble floor. He was dead.

Tari dropped her sword, finally feeling the pain of her own wounds. One deep gash across her stomach, and one down her leg. Her ankle was severely sore, and probably broken... But that didn't matter right now. She had to leave before anyone knew that she had killed Sircin.

Her feet carried her out of the hall, and down the corridors. She instinctively knew where the entrance to the castle was; having tried to escape to there once. Thrice she had been confronted by orcs, but she lied to them; saying that Sircin had sent her on some urgent errand.

Sircin's private stables were filled with fast horses... Tari didn't have time to choose. Her hands moved faster than the human eye as she saddled a tall black (there was no other color) stallion, and mounted him. He remained calm under the elven touch of the maiden; having never known such kindness. If Tari could make it to Minas Tirith before she lost too much blood, she might have a chance. Already her body was weak from the years of malnutrition and torture. She kicked her horse into a gallop, and fled the gates. The moment she breached them, a hail of arrows followed her. None hit her horse, but two skimmed her arm; slicing deeply into the fair flesh. She bit her lip against the blinding pain, and spurred her horse faster...

How far would she get before the pain and exhaustion overtook her? Who would be waiting for her at Minas Tirith? And would Legolas listen to Aragorn and Arwen's advice?


	25. Gone

1Her horse was weary from lack of food and water. Tari was slumped over the creature's back, weary with exhaustion, and near death. A sound reached her ears, and she forced herself to look up. A small host of men was approaching. All of them were clad in shining armor, but one was arrayed in gold and silver, with a black-velvet cloak about him, and a glimmering crown set upon his brow. His eyes were familiar to Tari; but she couldn't place them... She was too weak to care.

Aragorn halted his men. There was a lone ride approaching the city slowly. The horse was spent, and the rider was about ready to fall off. He spurred his horse forward, anxious to know who this mysterious rider was. The closer he got, the faster his heart beat. _'It can't be...'_ he thought, _'It just can't be..._' He pulled his horse up alongside hers, halting her exhausted horse. The face of the woman upon the horse's back was shrouded by a tangled mess of gold hair. Her body was scantily clad with rags that looked to be once a fine elven dress.

Aragorn reached out and lifted her head up, so as to look into her eyes. He gasped, and might've let her fall, if he hadn't kept his wits about him. It _was_ her. The King hurriedly pulled her gently out of the saddle and set her before him, calling to his guards to go back to the city and alert the healers with all haste.

"Tari..." Aragorn called softly, overwhelmed with joy and grief, "Tari, please, I beg you... Open your eyes..."

Tari heard a familiar voice, calling her name softly and gently. Though, it was strangled with unshed tears. She obeyed the voice, and wearily opened her eyes. Tari dimly registered the face of Aragorn. "Estel..." she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes Tari, it is me... Don't worry, _penneth, _you are safe now..." (Little one) he hushed, cradling his foster-sister close to him as he wheeled his horse around, and kicked it into a gallop back to the castle.

"Estel..." Tari said, her voice cracking, "W-where is Legolas?" she asked, wishing that her beloved was holding her tightly.

She recieved no answer.

By the time Aragorn had reached his own House of Healing on the Seventh Level, Tari was unconscious in his arms. Just as the King had finished bandaging and healing the fragile and dying elf maiden, Arwen came bursting through the door in a very un-elven like fashion, rushing over to her sister's side.

"Tari! My sister! Please speak to me! _Saes! Im avo iest le bad nin!_" (Please! I don't want you to leave me!) Arwen cried, stroking her sister's tangled, bloodstained hair. She took in the numerous cuts, scars, and deep wounds she carried, and her tears became more numerous. Aragorn came beside her, and pulled her up and into his waiting embrace as she sobbed. "Not her Aragorn! Why her! Why must she be made to bear such torment? And now that Legolas... now that he's..."

Tari groaned in pain and her eyes fluttered open. "Arwen!" she cried hoarsely. Arwen let out a cry and knelt down beside her, grasping one of Tari's bloody hands in her pale ones. "Arwen... w-where is L-Legolas? I want to s-see him! _Saes_..."

Arwen looked from Aragorn, to Tari, and then back again, wondering if she should tell such news to Tari while she was in such a state. "Tari, _penneth_... Listen to me... Legolas is - he - he's gone. He left for Valinor. Naught a day ago."

Tari stared up at her sister with a stoic expression, and closed her eyes, a single tear coursing it's way down her cheek. "I knew it..." she whispered. "Sircin was right... He didn't care - he never came."

"No!" Aragorn retorted, sitting upon the bed and staring at her, "No, Tari... He searched for you for ten years! If you must place the blame on someone for his leaving, then let it rest on me! For it was I who suggested it to him, my pain and grief blinding me to the possibility that you were still alive."

Tari opened her eyes, and sat up. Her eyes darkened, and she glared at him. "Fine." was all she said. She threw back the covers of the bed, and got up, ignoring protests from them both. Her feet carried her to the door, when she was stopped by Aragorn.

"You can't leave! You are nearly dead, and need healing!"

"No amount of physical healing can mend the wounds I carry inside of me, Estel." Tari said as she left the room, ignoring their vehement protests. She had something that she needed to deal with before she could even begin to think of recovering...


	26. The Sea

1**_Suil (hello) everyone. One of my reviewers is really hooked on my story, and she says she looks like the living dead. So, to reward her loyalty, here is chapter 26._**

_**The Sea**_

Tari mounted one of the steeds in Aragorn's stables with no bridle or saddle; relying on her elven touch to guide the horse. She spurred the horse out of the stable, just as Aragorn and Arwen reached it. Arwen called out her name, and not to go, but Tari heeded her not. She wanted to see the face of the elf that had left her to bear ten years of utter agony and grief. Tari would have faded within a year if it hadn't been for that cursed potion on the dart.

Now, with all speed, she had to race hard and far, if she ever wanted to see the one that she had pledged her heart to, again.

"You can't keep blaming yourself like this..." Gimli huffed as he stumped up the gangplank to the deck of the magnificent ship. Legolas stood, leaning against the balustrade of the grey ship, his eyes unfocused as he stared back across the wide stretch of velvety sea.

He turned a sorrowful face to his stunted friend, and forced a smile. "I can't. Not when I know that there must have been more I could've done to save her."

"But there wasn't." Gimli sighed, in the way of one giving up before an argument arose. "Try to think about something else." he offered, "Like what you'll do when you see your father again."

Legolas stiffened at the thought, remembering how enraged his father was about him calling off the wedding; which was the last time he saw him.

Gimli snorted, "Fine then, _don't _think about your father. Think about - oh forget it! You pointy-ears are impossible..." He stumped off down to the other end of the ship - undoubtedly about to go eat in the galley.

Legolas shook his head in amusement at the dwarf, before turning his attention to fixing loose rope that wasn't tied properly. Still, thoughts of his beloved flooded his mind. As of late, he had been having nightmares, and visions of her torture and suffering. Men, forcing themselves upon her, beating her into submission. It made his heart scream to witness such things; whether or not they were real.

He fixed the rope, and stared across the deck at the elves that were to journey with him to the Undying Lands. How he wished he could be as happy and as care-free as they were. Most talked about loves that had sailed before them, and how much they longed to see them again.

'_Mine shall never return to me, unlike theirs...'_ Legolas thought grievously.

The whinny of a horse echoed on his ears. He busied himself with another loose knot, not caring who it was that was approaching. The few whisperings that had arisen suddenly stopped. The only sound you could hear was the gentle splash of the waves upon the hull of the ship. It wasn't until the entire deck was silent, that he finally looked up to see what had caused the elves to suddenly lose their voices.

It was as thought his heart had frozen in his chest, melted, and then burst into flame simultaneously. His mind was reeling. _'Was it her! Could it truly be! But I thought she was dead! Valar! Am I dreaming?'_

She was standing at the end of the gangplank, staring up at him with silent tears sliding down her blood-stained face. Her eyes were dark, thought there was a hidden luster in them that only he could see. She looked just as she had in his dreams; and how he wished they weren't true. The gashes and cut upon her fair skin were not scabbed over, but bleeding freely. And the way that she stood suggested a broken ankle. But still, she hesitantly smiled, thinking; _'Why does he not come to me? Is it true then? That he has indeed forgotten me and learned to love another?' _Frowning at her thoughts and him, she hesitantly took a step backward; toward the horse.

Her foolish questions were soon swept away as he ran down the plank and embraced her, kissing every inch of her; not caring that his lips fell upon dirt and blood. All he saw was his beloved in his arms. His love. His angel. His Tari.

She wept. Not with the pain, but with the relief of knowing that he still loved her. He cradled her head in his hands, ignoring the rumbling applause and cheers from the elves behind him. Some yelled, "The prince has found his love again!" "The daughter of Elrond is alive!" "The princess of Eryn Lasgalen is come!" "Praise Illuvatar!"

Tari looked up at him as he gently wiped away her numerous tears. "I thought you had abandoned me..." she whispered hoarsely.

Legolas pressed a finger to her lips. "Hush, love, don't speak. Do not strain yourself more than you already have." Without another word, he carefully, gently, and smoothly lifted her up into his strong arms. With what strength she could muster, she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him for dear life. Never, did she feel so helpless. And yet, she felt so relieved. Like a great burden had finally been lifted from her shoulders. For ten years she had suffered the worst fate possible, and now she was back in his arms again.

She felt herself being carried down beneath the ship, and heard a door open. Next thing she knew, she was lying on a bed in a small yet quaint cabin, while Legolas expertly examined every inch of her; skillfully cleaning and wrapping her wounds. All the while he whispered curses to Sircin and the men and orcs who had done this to her. And also, praising Elbereth and Illuvatar for bringing her back to him. Tari was very pale; her body had lost copious amounts of blood during her journey. Legolas feared for her.

"Love, look into my eyes..." he commanded softly, tilting her chin toward him. Her eyes wandered, but she forced a smile.

"I'll be alright, _meleth nin_." (My love) she reassured him, pressing a pale, and now calloused hand, against his warm cheek.

Gimli stumbled into the room, shaking, and out of breath. He had clearly run here. The dwarf stared at Legolas, then with a shocked expression at Tari, and then back to Legolas. His breathing rasped, and he gasped out, "I fear 'tis a ghost I see before me..."

Tari laughed lightly, but immediately stopped as she felt a sharp pain in one of her broken ribs. "Nay, gentle Gimli. Though of course, your surprise is understandable. I for one, did not believe I would get here before you left." she turned her gaze to Legolas. He grasped her hand, and placed a loving kiss upon her forehead.

Gimli gave her a small hug, as to not hurt her any further. Adding that once her ribs were healed, he'd break them again for worrying him to death for her. He gave her hand one last kiss before going out of the room, to "give the love-birds some privacy". Tari promptly threw a pillow at him, causing him to growl in rage, knowing that he couldn't hurt her in return.

Once the door had closed, Legolas turned his gaze back to Tari, guilt and grief etched into his face. "I'm so sorry, Tari..." he whispered, sitting down beside her, and taking her smaller form into his arms.

Tari laid a hand on one of his arms that encircled her, saying, "It wasn't your fault... Sircin is dead now - and I have you again."

Legolas shook his head. "I cannot fathom what you must have gone through, my love... But my nightmares - they have shown me... And how I wish that I could take all this pain from you," he said, tracing on long scar that followed the vulnerable line of her throat. Testament from the time that one of the drunken men that had beat her had slashed at her for not submitting herself and trying to run. But that was just one of the many, many times she had been forced upon. And she had many more scars from similar encounters.

Tari laid her head against Legolas, beginning to tear again as the memories flooded her mind. "H-he said that you wouldn't want some 'dark lord's whore', even if he did let me go... And I believed him..."

Legolas held her closer to him, whispering soft soothing elvish words into her ear. "It's alright now, _penneth_, no more tears... Not now that we are together again..." (Little one) There was a sudden small lurch as the ship cast off from the port. Legolas smiled. "We're going home, my love... We shall soon see our families again."

He got out from under her, laying her softly on the pillows of his own large bed, and pulling the blankets up about her. "Rest now, my beloved. Sleep in peace, knowing that you shall never again worry or fear..."

Tari laughed quietly. "How optimistic you are, little prince."

The word 'prince' reminded him of the word princess... And also, something he had been planning on doing for a long time. A very long time...

"What is it?" Tari asked, noting his suddenly over-bright eyes. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, ignoring another sharp stab of agony spiking up her ribs.

Legolas said nothing, but went over to the bureau that stood in the corner. He opened on of the drawers, that had only one thing occupying it; a small, white, box. Legolas turned around, box in hand, and knelt before Tari, next to the bed. Tari saw the box, and her heart raced...

"Tari..." Legolas said gently, holding her hands in his. "For so long I had waited for you to return when you disappeared from Lorien, and when you did, it was only to be seperated again by yet another war. And then forced apart by evil beings who sought to end our love. Yet through it all, I loved you and no other. You are the love of my life, and nothing and no one can change my heart. So now I ask you, not as a prince, but as a lover... Will you grant me the honor, of being my wife?" He opened the box, revealing a silver engagement band with a single bright white diamond.

Tari had the answer to that question the moment she saw the box. No words could explain the joy that burst through the dam in her heart as she flung her arms around Legolas, who caught her before they both tumbled to the ground. "Yes!" she cried, "With all my heart and more!"

He caught her lips with his in such a deep, passionate, longing, loving, enduring, promising kiss, that it beseeched all others into dust in a single moment. How long they stood there, holding each other and taking in the presence of one-another, no one knew. But Legolas was the first to come to his senses, chivying her weak form back into the bed, before forcing her to drink an herbal tea that sent her spiraling into a deep sleep, filled with no dreams, but an innocent peace...

_**This isn't the end... yet. Oh, by the way, I finally found a picture that looks like Tari! Go here:**_

http/ 


	27. Wedding Vows

1As Tari opened her eyes again, feeling very rested, she noticed that the ship was not rocking as much as it had when they were on the open sea. She was dimly aware of the fact that she no longer was in her rag-of-a-dress anymore, but sleeping in a flowing gown of cream silk trimmed and embroidered in shining gold thread. Tari raised her hands up to her eyes, and looked them over. The gashes and cuts had left faint scars... How long had she been asleep? Five days? Six at the most? She rose from the bed, and strode across the cabin to the unlocked door. Up the stairs she quickly went, 'till she reached the deserted deck of the docked ship...

Such beauty... Such peace... It was indescribable. It was sunset, the waters calm. Before her, was Valinor... The forests; lush, green, and blooming with flowers of every kind. The beaches; long, white, and perfect. But she didn't pay it any attention. Before her, was a host of at least a hundred elves (including Gimli of course) smiling up at her. Legolas came forward, and laced his arm with hers, escorting the stunned Tari forward toward them.

"Tariathon Estellia, daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian," he said sweetly, "Welcome to Valinor..." Tari smiled at him, tears in her eyes for the disbelief that she could be standing here in such a wonderful place. Legolas's voice jerked her out of her reverie. "I believe, that there are those who wish to see you. Those, who have waited a very, very long time..."

The host of elves parted slightly, revealing Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. She smiled at her grand-daughter, her blue eyes sparkling with her own tears. "My dear, sweet, Tari..." she breathed, as she and Celeborn embraced her lovingly. "My mirror has helped me watch you. And how much suffering I saw... You are so strong, my grandchild. You deserve this peace."

Celeborn held her by the shoulders, looking her up and down. "Look at how much you've grown..." he sighed, "I can no longer call you _penneth nin_, Tari." (My little one)

He took her arm in his, and escorted her forward more, 'till her father was in view. She ran from her grand-father's arms, and into his. Lord Elrond embraced his youngest daughter tightly, tears of happiness spilling from his grey eyes. "My beloved daughter... How I have missed you so."

"_A Im lle, adar_." (And I you, father) was her choked answer.

A beautiful, soft and gentle voice spoke from behind her. "Do I not receive an embrace from my daughter?"

Tari whirled around, and found herself looking upon her mother, Celebrian. With golden hair like her own, creamy skin without the slightest flaw, a heart-shaped face with full smiling lips and shimmering icy blue eyes. She held out her arms to Tari, and her daughter rushed into them, nestling against her like a child as she cried softly, "_Atara, atara..._" (Mother, mother; mama, mama) "Illuvatar, how I missed you so much..." she whispered, wrapping her arms tighter around the mother she had not seen for hundreds of years; since she was no more than a little elfling.

"Shh, my sweet one, no more tears." Celebrian hushed, kissing her daughter's forehead lightly, and gently effacing her tears. Legolas had now reached them, and he smiled at the heart-felt sight before him. Celebrian noticed him from over Tari's shoulder. "And I see that you have also captured the heart of a prince while I've been away..." she added laughingly. Legolas smiled at her, and Tari turned around.

She took Legolas's hand in hers, and pulled him forward a little. "Nay, for it was he who captured my heart." she said, kissing his cheek lightly.

Celebrian noticed her ring too. Legolas had mentally asked for her and Elrond's blessings already. "And now I've a wedding to plan. What joy this brings me!"

Tari blushed crimson, and laid her head on Legolas's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as everyone started to wander off. He tilted her chin up, and kissed her tenderly, pulling her against his chest. "How long I have waited for this moment... You and I together at last, in a place where no evil can reach us... Where we can live forever in this glorious place where nothing and no one can keep us apart. To be wed..."

Tari smiled warmly. "I know... I have waited for it too. I never thought that I would be standing here, with you. It seems so long ago that we first met, and I was sent away... So long ago... So much has happened; and things can never go back to the way they were. And still, I wouldn't change a thing... I wouldn't have done one thing differently."

"Nor would I. I have you. And you are everything to me..." Legolas said, as they turned to look across the sea as the sun was about to set.

"As you are to me..." she answered, turning to meet his lips against hers, as the last rays of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon...

3MonthsLater

Celebrian was putting the final touches to her daughters golden hair, while Lothiriel (Legolas's mother) did her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's makeup. Tari didn't like to be fussed over, but today was a special occasion in which she could not complain even if she had wanted to. In a few minutes, she would be wed to the one she loved; at last.

"There!" her mother said, placing the silver circlet of mithril, pearls, and white diamonds upon Tari's brow. Tari stood, and turned to face them. Celebrian had tears of happiness in her eyes, and Lothiriel was holding a handkerchief, and dabbing at her own eyes.

Tari's dress was magnificent... Dress was an understatement; it was a surreal gown of white layered silks dotted with shining crystals. The neck was a half-moon cut, with silver embroidary in curvy designs following the edge. The sleeves belled out elegantly at her elbows, and the gown tapered out at her waist; trailing behind her. And, it had been her mother's wedding dress. And Galadriel's wedding dress before her's.

An elf knocked on the door, calling that it was 'time'.

Legolas stood at the end of the aisle, Celeborn to his right; who was to conduct the ceremony. His best man, Gimli of course, stood a little off to his left. He seemed to be enjoying himself; being the only dwarf in Valinor.

His mind, not to mention his nerves, were jumbled beyond recognition. There weren't butterflies in his stomach; for they had evolved into great flapping gulls. The elven prince hadn't felt this nervous since... He couldn't remember when he'd last felt this nervous.

But then the music started, and Tari was walking down the aisle with Elrond. His breath caught in his chest as he took in her beautiful form; her ethereal glowing beauty... He had never before seen her look this beautiful. Some might call him biased, but he didn't care. To him, he was getting married to the most beautiful, enticing, tempting elleth in the entire Middle-Earth and Valinor...

She was smiling. Shyly so, but still smiling. There was a hint of tears in her eyes; tears of the greatest joy and happiness that she had ever felt. It had been her heart's desire to be doing what she was experiencing right now. How many times had she dreamed this moment? And woken, wanting desperately to live her vision?

Elrond put Tari's hand in Legolas's, after giving his daughter one last kiss on the forehead.

"Legolas, son of Thranduil, and Tariathon Estellia, daughter Elrond, is it your wish to be eternally knit on this day in the presence of the Valar?" Celeborn asked.

"It is." the two answered.

"Legolas Thranduillion, do you so swear to take Tari as your beloved wife? To give her comfort when she is grieved? To aid her when she is in need? To cherish and love her for as long as you live? And never love another in her place?"

"I do so swear." Legolas answered, absentmindedly caressing one of Tari's hands.

"Tariathon, daughter of Elrond, do you so swear to take Legolas as your beloved husband? To give him comfort when he is grieved? To aid him when he is in need? To cherish and love him for as long as you live? And never love another in his place?"

"I do so swear." said Tari with a soft smile.

Celeborn took one of the rings that Gimli bore on a cushion, giving it to Legolas.

"I, Legolas, place this band upon your finger as a sign of my eternal love for you. My heart belongs to you, and you alone. I will love you forever, and do everything in my power to make you happy. Never shall I forgo this love for another. May the Valar help me to keep this vow." He took the wedding band, which was a silver one adorned with a princess cut sapphire of the deepest blue, with two bright white circular diamonds on either side of it, and placed it upon her slim finger.

Tari took Legolas's ring, which was a silver ring like hers, engraved with the saying '_My Love, My Husband, My Protector' _in elvish, and placed it upon his finger saying, "I, Tariathon, place this band upon your finger as a sign of my eternal love for you. My heart belongs to you, and you alone. I will love you forever, and do everything in my power to make you happy. Never shall I forgo this love for another. May the Valar help me to keep this vow."

Legolas smiled at her, one of the tears that he had been trying to quell escaping down his cheek.

"Valar, we ask of you to keep these elves' hearts pure and happy. Let them not stray from their path and vows. In the name of the Valar, I pronounce you man and wife... You may now kiss the bride."

Obliged, Legolas leaned into his beloved, placing his lips upon hers in a soft and sensuous kiss (AN: They're at a wedding! No making out!), sealing their vows... Forever.

_**The End**_

**_Okay everybody. I have decided to make a sequel. I have the first few chapters written, but you have to understand that this is going to be pretty hard. Luckily, it is summer break, so I have a-lot of time on my hands. _**

_**Next, I have heard that the link I posted isn't working, so we'll try this one. Copy and paste it into the web address box. It should work, but...**_

_**http/ if that doesn't work, send me a review WITH your e-mail address, and I WILL send you the picture. **_

_**Thanks bunches!**_

_**Tari**_


End file.
